Another Chance
by Shaikhiin
Summary: Tidus is given a second chance to return to the land of the living, with Yuna. TidusYuna. HIATUS
1. Yuna

**Final Fantasy X -2 **

**Set a year after the ending of Final Fantasy X-2. **

**I hope you enjoy it ! **

* * *

"What's wrong Wakka? You seem out of it today. Zoning out when I talk to you." Lulu asked, leaning a worried hand on his shoulder.

Wakka sat on the couch in their living room, watching over Vidinia as Lulu had a shower.

Wakka looked down to his laced hands, looking at little Vidinia sleeping in his arms.

"It's been a year, from this day since Yuna's returned to the village from that terrible spear hunting adventure she went on to find Tidus, but only to be hurt ya. I'm worried for her Lu. She's been at the beach every day, always crying. She hardly ever speaks to us anymore. She's like my little sister so I care for her ya?" Wakka explained, tears finding their way to his eyes.

Lulu nodded, then made her way around the couch to sit next to Wakka. "I know. We're all hurting Wakka, she's not the only one. I'm sure she knows that she's not alone." Lulu explained.

Wakka nodded. "But she's hurting more than any of us. She's really taking this to heart ya? I hardly ever see her have dinner here anymore. Damn! Why did Tidus have to leave? This is all because of him ya?" Wakka asked, looking questionably at Lulu.

She nodded, looking down at Vidinia. "Sometimes I wish Tidus would just return secretly some how. I mean as much as I disliked the boy, I have to confess I do miss him. I do miss seeing Yuna's smile. Tidus was the only one that ever made her smile ever since Braska's death."

Wakka stood up. "Maybe I should go talk to her ya?"

Lulu shook her head, standing up next to Wakka "No. I'll go, you stay here with Vidinia."

Wakka nodded. "Ok. Good luck ya?"

Lulu smirked. "Yeah! I'll need it."

Wakka chuckled as Lulu headed out the door.

Lulu made her way down the familiar road to Besaid's shores, the place where the Aurochs would usually play Blitz in the mornings.

She smiled to a couple of the villagers as she made her way through the village.

Walking down the familiar road brought back memories of that Tidus.

Tidus.

How much one man can change every bodies lives, it's a wonder sometimes. Had Tidus never had met Rikku, he would have never have met any one from Besaid, nor would he ever meet any of us.

Would there even be the calm if it wasn't for his presence? His presence is enough to change all of the history that the guardians and their summoner had played out on their pilgrimage.

Would Spria even be here today if it wasn't for Tidus?

"Tidus where ever you are, come back. For the sake of Yuna." Lulu whispered to the sky, hoping that some how her message made it to Tidus.

Yuna was a mess, she hardly slept, nor did she eat. Every time she spoke, you could tell Tidus was always on her mind constantly, remind her of a love that she could never have.

Lulu walked up to the girl who had been through everything just to find one man. From battling countless fiends, and having to meet a man who looked totally like the one she loved.

Lulu sat down beside Yuna, who had her arms wrapped around her legs, bringing them close to her chest.

Yuna's head rested on her arms, her eyes staring out at the sea.

"Yuna." Lulu started.

Yuna turned her head to look at Lulu. "What brings you out here on a sunny day like this?"

"You." Lulu answered.

Yuna nodded, turning her head back to her original position.

"I miss him so much Lulu. I can't seem to stop thinking about him." Yuna confessed silently.

Lulu nodded. "We all miss him Yuna, you're not alone."

Yuna smiled. "I know and I'm thankful for that."

"Wakka did warn him you know, to not fall in love with you at the very beginning of your pilgrimage. But no, Tidus being Tidus ignored Wakka's words and went ahead in doing the total opposite." Lulu chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wakka really said that to Tidus?" Yuna smirked, looking at Lulu now.

Lulu nodded with a smile. "We are all grateful for meeting Tidus, even if it hurts us when we mourn for his return."

Yuna nodded. "I..Constanly Lulu, I think of him. When I sleep, when I wake, every breathing moment. He's on my mind. I can't forget Lulu, no matter how hard I try." The tears starting to fall.

"I know." Lulu comforted, bringing Yuna close for a warm embrace.

"All I want..is to just feel his touch, hear his heart beat, embrace him. All I went through in saving Spira, and this is what I get in return. Going about on a big adventure thinking that I could find him, only returning back to Besaid with nothing but a 'Oh yea, the guy that was on the sphere was infact not tidus at all, but some other man Shyuin.' All my life, never have I once fallen in love, and here I am in love with a man, for him to be taken away from me after I finally realize that I love him. Heck Lulu, I even thought about having children with him, marrying him. Spending the rest of my life with him." Yuna spoke, letting the tears fall freely.

Yuna continued. "All I want is to relive that night in Macalania again, even if it was only for a few minutes. That's all I want."

Lulu's eyes widen at her words. "Macalania Lake? What happened?"

Yuna's tears stopped suddenly, she stayed quiet for a while, removing herself from the embrace.

Her cheeks were bright red, from confessing such a thing. "Macalania Lake? Oh.. uh..Tidus and I..we..kissed, nothing else I swear. I was crying, so he came, comforted me and then kissed me."

Lulu smiled. "Well I'm glad that you got to kiss him, I mean he is quite the hottie ey?"

Yuna giggled. "You mean you had a thing for him?"

Lulu blushed. "Heavens no, he's good looking that's all. And don't you dare breath a word to Wakka."

Yuna smiled. "I won't."

"That last day on the air ship, pretty much shocked all of us, your guardians when Tidus embraced you. None of us knew, heck does Rikku even know about Macalania?" Lulu eyed Yuna suspiciously.

Yuna giggled. "No one knows. Only me and Tidus."

"Well of course, I mean he is the one you shared the kiss with." Lulu smiled.

The two stayed silent for a moment.

"Thank you." Yuna spoke.

Yuna continued "I guess it helps, talking about Tidus. Gets everything out, even if it's just for a while. I feel a lot better, thanks Lulu."

"It's no problem at all. Whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here ok?" Lulu assured.

Yuna nodded with a smile.

* * *

**_What do ya think? Review please..pretty please :P_**


	2. Tidus

"Oh Yuna! Please don't cry." Tidus pleaded, staring at Yuna's form through the waters of the far-plane.

The lake of the far-plane allowed the dead to watch the living. So therefore Tidus sat every day, watching his love. Yuna. Watching as she went about each day, morning for him.

**_Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up  
now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
And deep  
As the sea  
But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives. _**

"I miss you too." Tidus whispered when he heard Yuna whisper her words to him.

"_Tidus where ever you are, come back. For the sake of Yuna." Lulu whispered, staring up at the sky, almost into the eyes of Tidus who watched. _

Tears fell from his eyes as he heard Yuna's words.

"_All I want..is to just feel his touch, hear his heart beat, embrace him…… "_

"_All my life, never have I once fallen in love, and here I am in love with a man, for him to be taken away from me after I finally realize that I love him…."_

"_..I even thought about having children with him, marrying him. Spending the rest of my life with him."_

It broke him down inside, to know Yuna felt this way about him. "I love you too Yuna." He whispered. "So much."

_**Remember when we first met  
And everything was still a bet  
In love's game  
You would call; I'd call you back  
And then I'd leave  
A message  
On your answering machine**_

_**But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon,**  
**And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives  
**_

"_All I want is to relive that night in Macalania again, even if it was only for a few minutes. That's all I want." Yuna whispered. _

"I'm coming. I've had enough of being here, I'm coming Yuna…" Tidus spoke, standing up quickly, he brushed his hands against the water, to blur the picture he watched so that others couldn't see who he was watching.

Walking furiously Tidus walked to his home where he lived with his father in the far-plane.

_**Freedom  
Run away tonight  
Freedom, freedom  
Run away  
Run away tonight**_

**_We're made out of blood and rust  
Looking for someone to trust  
Without   
A fight  
I think that you came too soon  
You're the honey and the moon  
That lights  
Up my night_**

"What in the?" Jecht cursed when he saw his son entering the house furiously, stomping his way to his room.

"I'm going back to her dad." Tidus shouted from his room. "I cannot spend the rest of my life in this stupid far-plane watching her, she needs me just as badly as I need her. She doesn't belong there crying and mourning for me, she belongs in my arms where I know I can provide her happiness. She needs me, and so I'm going back today no matter what the gods say, I am going back." Tidus explained when his father entered his room.

"Son." Jecht spoke.

Tidus threw his clothes into his bag and also a few other things he found that he needed.

"I know dad. I know I'm going to be leaving you all alone here again, but I have to do this, for the sake of me and Yuna. I am very sorry, please accept my apology." Tidus apologized.

Jecht chuckled. "Leaving me alone here is perfectly fine with me, I'm just worried about your trip back to the living. It's hard you know, not many can do it. To make it back to the living, you'll have to speak to the gods."

Tidus nodded. "Thanks, I know."

Jecht stood infront of his son, admiring the love his son had for a girl. "Don't you go messing up this girl ok? I'll be watching you, hurt her and I'll haunt you. She means a lot to me, and to Braska to. I suggest you go over to his house before you leave, ask him for Yuna's hand, get his blessing."

Tidus chuckled. "I will dad."

Jecht smiled. "My son's all grown up, go already. Yuna's waiting."

Tidus smiled. "Dad, I won't let you down, not this time. Yuna's..she's perfect, I'll make her smile again." He threw his bag over his shoulders, giving his father one last embrace before running over to Braska's house.

_**But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish that I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom  
Where no one lives**_

Freedom  
Run away tonight  
Freedom freedom  
Run away  
Run away tonight

Tidus stood at the door, knocking it quietly.

The door was answered by Braska himself.

"Hi." Tidus addressed.

Braska smiled. "Tidus. What brings you over here?"

Tidus blushed. "Uh. Sir. I was..uh..I'm going to ask the gods if I may return to the living, to be with Yuna."

Braska chuckled. "And so you've come to ask for her hand yes?"

Tidus nodded with a blush. "I love her sir, and I promise never to hurt her. I only want to make her happy."

Braska smiled, resting his hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Son, nothing would please me more than to have you as my son in law, after all Jecht was my guardian, I guess it's good to know that my guardian's son is asking for my daughters hand. I would trust your father with my life Tidus, and so I would trust you too. You have her hand in marriage and you have my blessing."

Tidus smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Tidus swore he'd never smile so big before in his whole entire life.

_**  
We got too much time to kill  
Like pigeons on my windowsill  
We hang around**_

Ever since I've been with you  
You hold me up  
All the time I've falling down

"You don't have to go to the gods Tidus. I'll bring you back to the living, after all I am the great summoner right?" Braska smirked.

"But I?..So many have asked you this, you always denied your ability to do so?" Tidus was confused.

Braska shook his head. "I have always known how to sent the dead back to the living, Tidus. But I choose not to, because they all want to go back to the living for silly reasons. Yours, well I'm a bit biased there, it's got my daughter involved see. So that's why I'm giving you chance." Braska smirked.

Tidus chuckled. "I promise to never hurt her sir, I only want to make her smile, to hold her when she is sad, and to smile with her when she is happy."

"You don't have to call me sir, just call me Braska." Braska instructed.

"Thank you again..Braska." Tidus smiled nervously.

"Here..give this to her, when you ask her. This was her mothers ring, its not exactly expensive, but its enough to show Yuna how much you love her. I know you'll make her happy son, I've heard her morning words." Braska said handing Tidus a small ring attached to a chain.

Tidus accepted the ring, placing the necklace into his pocket.

"Go..Good luck Tidus." Braska casted the spell.

Tidus closed his eyes as he was sent through a whirl pool.

_**But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom  
Where no one lives**_


	3. Besaid

**_Thanks to all who reviewed...though theres like only 5 reviews. tears lol..nah..I'm happy..at least theres a few people that are reading this story..that's all i need. :P _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tidus POV_**

Opening his eyes he saw water surrounding him, over his legs, body, head everything. Lazily he stretched his legs wide, realizing that this water was fairly deep, no ocean in Zanarkand or the far-plane was ever this deep. Startled he swam to the surface of the sea. Breaking through to air, he breathed in deeply getting as much air as he could into his water filled lungs.

Leaning back he stared up at the familiar blue sky with clouds. Similar to..Spira.

"I really am back." He whispered smiling. Back in Spria.

Yuna.

A smile appeared on his face the moment she popped into his thoughts.

He looked straight ahead at the familiar island. Besaid.

The familiar golden beach and rich green colored trees.

This is Besaid.

His home. His new home.

"I'm coming Yuna." He whispered, anxiously swimming closer to the waters edge.

"Wait! My clothes? My bag?" Tidus asked, looking around the water.

"Heck who cares, I'm here. Yuna's all that matters to me right now." Tidus chuckled, nearing the shore.

A smile planted on his lips as he neared the island, his thoughts drifted on one girl that changed his life. "Yuna." The word escaped his lips as he smirked brightly.

His steps quickened as he neared the shores of Besaid.

"I'm coming." He smiled, his steps turning into a jog as he ran through the forest and to the familiar village he first went to the last time he was here.

Jerking to a stop a fined stepped in front of him, blocking his way, his path to his love.

"Great day to bother me stupid fiend, I don't have any weapons. Darn." He cursed, scrunching his hands up into a fist, ready to fight his way through to the village.

The fiend in a shape of a reptile lizard, took a bite at his arm.

Wincing he stepped back. "Ouch."

He was thrown a couple of feet back, landing to the floor with a thud.

"I only came back to the one I love, you're not going to be in my way Fiend." He cursed again, grabbing the closest stone and throwing it to the fined.

It dissolved into preyflies, disappearing into the sky.

He winced again at the wound, studying it carefully.

It was a deep open wound; he would need bandages fast, if only Yuna was here to cast that cure spell on him.

The poison seeped fast into his blood stream.

His eyes defeating him, sending him into darkness.

"Yuna." The last words echoed from his lips as he collapsed to the ground.

**Meanwhile**

"Come on ya. Hurry up, before Lu finds out I've escaped looking after Vidinia ya?" Wakka pleaded the rest of the team of the Besaid Aurochs.

They all chuckled at Wakka's response.

The five of them ran down the road to the shores of Besaid.

"Woah!" Wakka cursed as he tripped over a big log.

"Wakka ya? I think you just stepped on a man?" one of the team members spoke with that similar accent.

The five hovered around the log which was a body.

Wakka gasped. "Brudda?" His eyes widen. "Tidus?" His word ended in a whisper.

Tidus laid there clutching his hand, his eyes closed. You could see the slow rise and fall of his chest, thankfully he was still alive. Just barely. His face was pale, his arms and legs bruised. His arm and clothes stained with blood. It looked like Sin had just attacked him.

"Sorry guys, I cannot blitz today ya? I gotta get back to the village, you go ahead and blitz. I'll take him to the village ya?" Wakka asked, taking Tidus carefully into his arms.

They all nodded and left Wakka to go to the beach.

"What are you doing here Brudda? What happened?" Wakka whispered, looking at the pale Tidus in his arms.

Quickly as he could Wakka ran to the village, carefully not to brush Tidus against any nasty branches that stuck out.

Stepping into the village was a surprise; no one came up to Wakka to help, well because there was no one outside. It was the middle of the day; bright blistering sunlight had an effect called sun tan which most of the Besaid people hated.

Quietly and quickly Wakka rushed towards the hut he and Lulu owned.

But after taking a step something fell out from Tidus' pocket.

Coming to a jolt Wakka bent down slowly to grab the necklace that fell onto the floor, it was a necklace with a lovely ring strung through it.

"Brudda what's this?" Wakka whispered, studying the ring closely.

He rose to his feet and started towards the hut.

Entering the hut, he saw Lu by the lounge and Yuna sitting with her back against him.

Vidinia laid in the play pen, sound fully sleeping.

Lulu saw Wakka standing there with Tidus in his arms. Her eyes widen at that.

"I just wish I can see him again Lulu, if only." Yuna whispered, glancing down at her laced hands.

"Wakka?" Lulu asked, standing up furiously.

"I..uh..found him..in the forest. He's hurt." Wakka spoke.

Yuna turned around quickly at Lulu's words, startled when she saw something she could never bring herself to imagine.

"Tidus." The word escaped her lips in a whisper.

Quickly Lulu rushed over to Wakka's side, carefully taking Tidus' head in her hands. "What happened to him?"

Wakka shook his head. "I don't know ya, I was going to the beach when I tripped over him. It looks like a fiend attacked him."

Yuna stayed planted at her spot, trying to take in everything.

The one man, she has not seen and mourned for is here, in the same roof, only meters apart.

"Bring him to the guest room; he can rest there till he wakes." Lulu suggested, guiding Wakka to the spare room in their hut.

Wakka's and Yuna's eyes met for a second, but seemed like an eternity.

The look in Yuna's eyes was of pure sadness and happiness. Tidus was here, alive, with her. But only barely, he was hurt badly, so close to death.

Her legs moved slowly, following Wakka and Lulu towards the room they were taking Tidus.

They set him down on the bed.

"Uh..We need some spare clothes for him, their all filled with blood." Lulu spoke, starting to unbutton Tidus' shirt and stripping off his pants.

He laid there only in his boxers, no shirt.

Wakka let out a chuckle. "If Tidus finds out that we saw him totally naked, he'll scream."

Lulu smiled. "Yeah. That's true, but well. I'm sure he won't scream if he found out Yuna saw him, he'll probably blush and run away."

Yuna blushed at her comment and stepped closer to lend a helping hand.

"Here, let me take that." Yuna said, motioning to the bloody clothes that Wakka held.

"You stay here ya? I'll take care of this. Be with him now Yuna, you'll be the first he wants to see ya?" Wakka asked, staring warmly into her eyes.

Yuna nodded. "Yes." She answered in a whisper.

Wakka nodded and walked out of the room, taking the bloody clothes with him.

Lulu tucked in Tidus carefully, laying the covers over his semi naked body.

"Maybe you should take care of this for now?" Lulu asked, taking the necklace off from his neck and passing it to Yuna.

Yuna nodded and took the necklace, finding no place to keep it, she wore it on her neck, feeling the warmth that was still left behind by its beholder, Tidus.

She smiled, quickly laying her hands to trace the necklace.

"I'll go get some bandages to fix his arm up ok. You just stay with him, I'm sure you're the first one he wants to see when he wakes. Can you just imagine, him waking up and seeing me. He won't be too happy with that." Lulu smiled.

Yuna giggled at the thought of that. Tidus waking up to see Lulu staring at him blankly, that was funny.

"Just be by his side, it's all he needs from you. Don't worry me and Wakka will manage. I'll be back in a few minutes ok." Lulu asked.

Yuna nodded. "Ok."

Lulu smiled before walking out the door.

Her eyes drifted down to Tidus' sleeping form.

So many things were going through her head at once. The man she's been mourning over for the past three years is finally here, breathing and alive.

She wanted to cry, smile, laugh, and jump around for joy all at once. So simply she took his hand in hers and leaned her head against it sighing as her forehead came in contact with his warm hand.

'Tidus took off his glove.' She thought, feeling the gentle touch of his bare skin against her head.

She never knew his hand had this kind of effect upon her. It seem to make her melt.

'I'll have to ask him about this later.' She thought, brushing her forehead against his hand.

"So many years Tidus, and here you are. Wake up for me ok? I've missed you so much." She whispered to his sleeping form.

She closed her eyes and smiled at the warmth he gave her just from his hand against her forehead. "I can hardly take this all in, one minute I'm talking to Lulu about you and the next you Wakka appears in the hut holding you in his arms." The tears flowed freely over his hand, dripping onto the bed.

"Wake up. Open those eyes. I love you so much Tidus, please..you just came back, don't go so fast. Three years of pain, and here you are but I'm still in pain, because you're in this state. Stay alive.._for me." _She ended in a whisper, the tears flowing as she spoke.

Unconsciously Yuna gently pressed her lips against his hand, though it was dirty and stained with blood. She didn't care, love makes you do things that you don't regularly do, and this was one of them.

Her lips curled to a smile when she realized what she was doing.

Startled Yuna heard someone walk into the room, but made no effort to move from the position she was in.

Her forehead rested firmly against his hand, her eyes closed.

She felt someone sit on the bed and opened her eyes to see that it was Lulu who was bandaging Tidus' other arm that was badly hurt.

"I'm sorry to startle you Yuna. I'm just bandaging his arm, I'll be quick." Lulu apologized.

Yuna smiled. "No, please take your time. I was just talking to him, of course he didn't respond. Only I did the talking. He's back Lu, but I'm still scared why?" Yuna asked.

"Don't be scared ya?" Wakka spoke. "Just be happy that he's back with us, savor the moment." Wakka stood at the door.

Yuna smiled. "Thanks." She spoke.

Wakka smirked. "No problem ya, oh and Tidus he uh..dropped this..I think you should look after it Yuna." Wakka passed a necklace with a small ring attached to it.

Yuna blushed as she took the chain from Wakka.

It looked somewhat like a wedding ring.

She traced her fingers over the tip of the ring.

"Thanks." Yuna blushed, placing the necklace over her neck.

"I'll keep these till he wakes I guess." Yuna whispered.

"I wasn't sure if I should keep it for him. But, well I think he'll trust you more than me." Wakka chuckled.

"I'm sure that isn't true." Yuna blushed.

Wakka smirked, and then walked out of the room.

"I think." Lulu started, taking up all the left over bandages she left. "That out of all of us you're the closets to his heart, infact you might even already be in it. Actually, I think it's pretty certain that you're in, whether you like it or not. "

Yuna remained quiet, a blush appearing on her face.

Lulu stood up. "Now you stay with him, no coming outside for anything. You want something to drink, eat, call me. I'll get it. You stay by his side ok." Lulu instructed.

Yuna giggled. "Yes, I will be sure to stay here till he wakes."

Lulu smiled. "Good." With that she left, leaving Yuna to sit by Tidus' side to wait for his waking.

_To see your eyes_

_To hear your words_

_To feel your touch_

_Of a loving gesture_

_I love you_

_Say it back to me_

_I want to hear it_

_From your lips only_

_Please hear my words_

_Take them in_

_Realize that I love you_

_Nothing will change that_

_Your touch is all I need_

_Loving and gentle it is_

_Make me smile and mean it_

_I just want to feel your touch_

_A simple breath of words_

_Like I and Love and you_

_Is easy enough to say_

_Say it freely from your heart_

_Feel the small gesture_

_Of a hug or a kiss or a touch_

_Easy for anyone to know _

_That you are loved by someone_

_Smile with me _

_Feel that happiness_

_Of love between two people_

_Connected souls of love_


	4. Waking Up

Two days has passed since the return of Tidus, though he still remained in his slumber state, sleeping peacefully at the residence of Wakka and Lulu's hut.

Yuna still remained by his side, spending every single moment she could with him. Waiting for something that now seemed only imaginable, waiting for his waking.

All she wanted was for him to open his eyes and meet hers.

She wanted herself to be the first person he sees when he wakes.

So now Yuna stood at the window, staring out at the village of Besaid. Watching as the people of the village went about on their daily routine as the sun set.

She had just finished her dinner moments ago, returning to the room for another night again watching Tidus asleep.

She was knocked out of her day dreaming by the words "Where am I?" The words startled her, sending her body to turn around unconsciously.

Tidus sat up in bed, looking around the room. His eyes still not yet resting upon her.

"Ugh..My head." He groaned, claspsing his eyes shut, his hands rushing to rest on his head.

Quickly and nervously she rushed over to his aid, gently guiding him back down to rest his head on the pillow.

One hand she rested on his chest and the other behind on his neck.

His hand came quickly to rest on hers that rested on his firm chest. "Yuna?" He whispered, brushing her hand gently with his thumb.

She blushed.

Mysteriously the headache had vanished; it was as though as if Tidus felt as better as ever.

His eyes open slowly locking his blue eyes onto hers.

A smile appeared on his face when he realized that she was really here.

"..Yuna." He whispered with relief. "I've missed you so much." He brought her hand up to kiss it.

Yuna smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I've missed you too." She simply replied.

"My hand." He gasped, studying his right hand that was bandaged up with bandages.

"A fiend bit it I think." Yuna answered.

"Oh." He whispered.

"Your glove. Where is it? How come you're not wearing it?" Yuna asked, feeling his soft skin, his glove once hid.

Tidus chuckled. "I took it off, after I arrived at the far-plane, I figured, no need for it anymore. Besides, gets too warm sometimes."

Smirking she took her hand and placed it on his cheek, leaning down slowly to plant a kiss on his lips.

Smiling she moved back slightly, faces only centimeters apart. "You won't believe how long I've waited to do that."

Tidus smiled back.

His smile turned to a frown "When I was at the far-plane Yuna, I watched you each day. You were so sad, and it was all because of me. I'm sorry…for making you cry. Forgive me?"

She nodded then asked. "Did you watch me when I was in the shower?"

Tidus let out a laugh. "No, I'm not that perverted."

She laid a hand on her chest for relief. "Thank Goodness, you had me wondering for a second there Tidus."

Tidus smirked.

"So, how did you come back here?" She leaned back to her sitting position.

"I watched you day in day out until it just hit the point where I realized I just can't be watching you from the far-plane forever, I guessed I realized all I wanted was to be with you, not to watch you. So I packed up my stuff said my goodbye to my dad and went to your father. I was actually planning to ask the gods of the far-plane to release me, but your father he brought me back here." Tidus explained.

She frowned. "Why did you go to see my father?"

Tidus blushed. "I..uh..had to ask him a question."

Yuna giggled at his nervous state. "Really? What was the question?"

Tidus groaned then smirked at her. "I asked him…for your hand in marriage okay?" Tidus closed his eyes quickly.

She gasped, laying her hand on his cheek. "That is so sweet of you."

He opened his eyes and looked into hers smirking. "Really?"

She nodded, still smiling. "And what did my dad say?"

Tidus pouted. "He said no."

Her eyes widen.

Tidus chuckled. "Nah..Your dad said, that he has his blessings on me to marry you if that was what you wanted."

Yuna smiled. "I'm much happier to know that this time I'm marrying someone I love, rather than marrying a man for Spira's sake."

Tidus nodded. "I hope that's me." He whispered.

She giggled, then stared blankly at him. "Back on the air ship, before you disappeared, my last words to you before you went…I..I meant it when I said that I loved you….That.." She drew breath in before continuing. "That night at Macalania, I didn't fully understand it yet, that feeling love, not until I saw you disappearing, then everything suddenly made sense. I wish I had told you sooner."

He smiled warmly at her words. "I'm sorry I….uh didn't exactly return those words to you, I guess I was confused at that time…you know with having to disappear and all. Those last few minutes all I wanted was to hold you..just one last time, I didn't think I'd ever see you again and all I wanted was to feel you in my arms, to breath in your scent one final time. I know it was selfish of me to.."

She placed her finger on his lips. "That's the past, you're here now none of that matters."

He removed her hand from his lips and whispered back to her. "I love you Yuna, more than you could ever imagine. I've loved you since the very first time I laid my eyes on you, back in the temple."

"I love you too." She sighed.

His eyes came to rest on the necklace that sat by Yuna's neck.

His eyes widen as he realized she was in fact wearing the ring he was going to give her, well propose to her.

"They..look beautiful when you wear them." Tidus smiled tracing his fingers over the necklace, his fingers gently touching her skin which made her gasp a little.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You should have them back, since you've woken." She reached behind to remove the necklace.

Tidus shook his head quickly, "No. Wear it. It looks beautiful on you, both of them."

A frown appeared on her face. "What if I lose it? Tidus it's yours, if I lose it I wouldn't know how to replace it, I know how important it is to you. It's the only thing that reminds you of your Zanarkand."

Tidus chuckled at her nervousness; gently he wrapped her hand between his. "The necklace is nothing compared to you Yuna. The necklace is important, but only to a certain extent; the most important thing to me is you. Your health, your well being, your happiness, you are all that matters to me. Zanarkand will always be part of me, I don't think I will ever forget it, like I will never forget you."

Yuna blushed. "How about the necklace with the ring?"

Tidus smirked. "Oh. I trust that you'll take care of it."

He rested his hand back on his exposed chest, her hand still in his.

He blushed a little when realization came to him that he was only wearing boxers and it so happened that Yuna happened to be sitting so close to him.

Mentally he kicked himself for getting worked up especially at a time like this.

"Yuna..uh..where are my clothes?" He blushed, his cheeks turning to a crimson red.

Yuna giggled at his blush. "They were filled with blood, Lulu and Wakka they stripped you down, leaving you to only your boxers." She smirked. "You're clothes are dry now. I'll get them if you want."

Tidus shook his head. "Nah..that's ok, I don't want you to go. Stay with me..please? Besides it's hot anyways, I'm nice and cool in just my boxers, I mean if it was Wakka in the same room as me I'd probably say yea, go ahead and get my clothes. But it's you, so nothing to worry about." Tidus smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you..Some how I feel better knowing that you are okay with me being in the same room as you, when all you are wearing are just boxers." Yuna sarcastically mocked him.

Tidus laughed out loud. "Ok..I have to agree it is a bit awkward, only a bit. Besides, I have the blankets right."

Yuna giggled. "Yeah I guess so."

Tidus chuckled. "And it's not like you're a complete stranger."

He stared at her for a moment, realizing how much she has changed since the last time he saw her. Her hair, her clothes, her face. Everything has changed.

After a few minutes she let out a yawn.

His eyes darted to the window, staring outside. The sun had already settled, leaving the village in darkness, hints of light shown through from the fire that was lit in the middle of the village.

The room in the hut was bright, as the small little crystal ball at the corner lit things up a bit.

"You should get some sleep. You look tired." Tidus said, brushing her hand with his thumb.

She nodded, letting out another yawn. "Haven't been sleeping well lately, been spending all my time here, waiting for you to wake up."

Tidus frowned. "How long exactly was I asleep?"

"2 days." Yuna answered.

Tidus nodded. "Oh."

She nodded.

The two remained silent for a moment.

"Yuna." Tidus said.

"I should probably get going huh." Yuna stood up quickly.

He caught her hand before she could walk anywhere. "No. Stay.." He continued. "Stay with me, I promise I won't bite."

Yuna chuckled, settling back down to sit on the bed. "But what if I accidentally roll onto your hurt arm?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll control the pain." Tidus answered smiling.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Yuna asked, looking at him questionably.

Tidus nodded, shifting himself backwards a bit to give her some space.

She lay down slowly, turning around to face him, lying above the covers as he lay in the covers.

"Sleep well ok?" Tidus whispered, kissing her forehead, before settling his head comfortably on the pillow.

His right injured hand rested on her waist, gently resting there.

"Goodnight." Yuna whispered, closing her eyes.

Tidus smiled warmly. "Goodnight." He whispered back.

After a matter of seconds she fell off to sleep.

The best sleep she has had for a long time now.

Smirking he filanized something in his head. 'Yes, it is true she does have the face of an angel. A beautiful angel, ah..My Yuna, what did I do to deserve to meet Yuna, and to fall in love with her?' He thought.

"I love you." He whispered to her, before closing his eyes.


	5. Rikku

Yuna woke sometime in the middle of the night, she pulled the covers closer.

Startled she remembered when she went to sleep she had in fact slept above the blankets.

Looking at Tidus, he laid there nothing but boxer shorts on, shivering at the coldness of Besaid's night.

Smiling she could not believe how thoughtful he had been by covering her up, she removed herself from the covers. Standing up, she covered him with the blankets, and crawled in beside him under the blankets, wrapping her arms around his naked waist.

Smiling she snuggled close to him, carefully not to hurt his arm.

His snoring broke through her silence, startling her at first, but then soothing her.

Smirking she thought 'Hmm..I would have to tease him about his snoring tomorrow.'

Closing her eyes she went off into deep sleep, enjoying the close proximity between herself and Tidus and also enjoying the warmth that he gave her subconsciously as he slept.

**Morning**

Tidus awoke, startled when he felt something pressed up close to him.

Opening his eyes he saw Yuna snuggled close to his body, her head against his chest, her lips only barely touching his bare chest, her arms securely at her chest, and his right hand lazily draped over her waist.

He smiled at her; obviously she had awoken that night to climb into the covers as the coldness of the night was probably too cold for her to bear.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then closed his eyes.

"Morning." She whispered, snuggling closer, this time wrapping her arm around his waist.

He smirked. "How did you know I was awake?" he whispered back.

She smiled. "You kissed my forehead." She answered.

Silence filled the minute before he asked. "Hmm..Shall we go back to sleep?"

"As much as I want to Lulu or Wakka or anyone else might walk in and find us like this and think the unimaginable. Or on the other hand, we can go back to sleep and just not care what Lulu or Wakka or anyone else thinks because we are happy and that's all that matters right?" Yuna asked.

Tidus chuckled. "I think I choose the second option."

Yuna giggled. "Me too." She let out a yawn.

Silence filled the few minutes around them.

Tidus opened his eyes. "I can't go back to sleep." He disrupted the silence.

Yuna smirked, opening her eyes too. "Neither."

"Lets just lay here for a while. I'm too lazy to get up." Tidus confessed.

"Hmm…same." Yuna whispered, taking a deep breath of Tidus.

She loved his smell, his usual Cologne and well his own unique Tidus smell.

She smiled when she realized he seem to smell like the forest, a mixture smell of the rain and the forest.

"Hmm..You smell nice." Yuna smirked.

Tidus chuckled. "Say What?"

"You know how everyone has their own scent right? Well I happen to like your scent." Yuna said.

Tidus smiled. "You smell beautiful too, mixtures of strawberry and raspberry. So nice." He sighed.

Silence filled the two again.

Shockingly the two fell back to sleep.

Lulu walked into the room, not too long after the two fell back to sleep.

She smiled when she saw the sight before her, the couple looked so snuggled beneath the blankets as they slept. A smile planted on both of the couples faces.

"Tidus must have woken." Lulu noted, as Tidus was on his side.

For the past two days he has been sleeping in the exact position, on his back and today he's on his side, arms around Yuna.

"Lu what you staring at ya?" Wakka asked, walking into the room.

His eyes fixed onto the couple that slept soundly.

Lu smiled staring over at Wakka's expression. "Don't they look cute together?" Lu asked.

Wakka frowned. "Brudda's sleeping with Yuna ya, she's like my little sister. They shouldn't be doing things like this especially when they are not married yet." He spoke softly.

Lu shook her head. "Let them be Wakka, for once Yuna smiles again, don't make her sad again. They deserve to be happy, after all they have both been through these years." Lulu explained softly not to wake the sleeping couple.

Wakka nodded. "Fine." He stomped off exiting the room.

Lu smirked at her husband, then followed him out the room, leaving the couple to sleep soundly.

**Meanwhile in Lulu and Wakka's hut, outside at the living room. **

Lulu stood in the kitchen making breakfast, whilst Wakka sat in the living room watching the Sphere Television, watching the Blitz Cast as usual. He held a sleeping baby in his arms whilst his eyes lay fixed on the screen.

A knock at the door startled Lulu.

Opening the door a crazy blonde threw herself into Lulu's arms. "Lulu. How ya been?"

"Rik…ku..I thought you were coming this weekend?" Lulu asked.

Rikku smirked. "Yes. But quick change of plans, so now I'm staying here not only for the weekend but for a week."

Lulu hung her mouth open. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh Paine, Gippal and Cid are somewhere in the village. Brother and Buddy are still on the ship." Rikku explained.

"Oh."

"Hey I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite cousin, and favorite little baby." Rikku motioned to Vidinia.

Lulu smiled. "okay." She answered.

"Besides, I thought I could do some cheering up for Yuna you know, since he's disappeared and all." Rikku spoke.

Lulu smirked. "Oh, I don't think she needs the cheering up anymore. She's actually very happy at the moment."

Rikku frowned, then her face turned to a suprized expression. "Yunie has a boyfriend?"

Lulu simply smiled. "You'll see for your self when they wake up later."

Rikku's eyes widen. "They are sleeping together already?"

Lulu smiled then turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Tell me more" Rikku demanded following the black mage to the kitchen.

"You will see for your self Rikku." Lulu instructed.

"Ugh..Fine." Rikku exclaimed, walking to the living room.

**A full 30 minutes passed as the couple slept soundly. **

Tidus awoke to the lovely smell of bacon and eggs. "Mmm.." He opened his eyes.

He took a deep breath in, smiling when realization hit him. It was Bacon and Eggs..wasn't just a dream afterall.

"Yuna." He whispered softly, kissing her on the lips.

He moved back and looked at her face waiting for a response.

Yuna smiled. "Hmm..That's a nice way to wake me up."

Tidus chuckled. "Come on, breakfast is ready by the smells of it."

Yuna shook her head. "Wait..just a few minutes more?" She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

Tidus nodded. "Sure..Anything for my Yuna." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Did you know you are the first guy to have slept in the same bed as me?" Yuna spoke, her eyes still closed.

Tidus gasped. "Noo..surely a beautiful girl like you would have much more other guys?"

Yuna shook her head. "No. You're the first for me."

"So. You're a virgin?" Tidus asked nervously.

She nodded.

"Yuna, I.." Tidus started, drawing a deep breath in.

"Are you a virgin Tidus?" Yuna asked, staring deep into his blue eyes.

He looked away from her eyes. "Yuna.."

"With women in your Zanarkand?" Yuna asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

Tidus nodded, ashamed at what he had done. Wishing for nothing more than to erase all of his previous life.

"How many?" Yuna asked, now frowning.

"2..But I swear Yuna, that was a long time ago. I was stupid for having done that, I..I thought I was some kind of, you know, 'hot shot' by doing all those stupid things. I should have thought before doing that, but me, being the idiotic jerk went ahead." Tidus explained, staring into her eyes searching for forgiveness.

She remained quiet for a moment, then shook her head. "No, you are not an idiotic jerk Tidus. That was the past, we have all done stupid things in our lives, for you that's just one of them. I accept that what you did has happened, there is nothing I can do to change it. I still love you right and you love me right? Well Unless you decide to go and sleep with other women here in Besaid.."

Tidus shook his head quickly. "No, never. Believe me when I say I will never sleep with any other women in Besaid, Luca anywhere for that matter, unless that woman was you."

Yuna smirked. "Really? You mean that?"

Tidus nodded. "Course I do, I love you so much with my entire heart all I want is you, even if you refuse to make love to me for some weird reason, I will still love you and accept your wishes. I will still keep to my promise and never sleep with another woman ever again, unless it was you."

Yuna giggled, and then shook her head. "I believe you." Yuna laughed. "For some weird reason? Who would refuse to make love to the only man they love?"

"As much as I want to right this very moment Yuna, I can't, sorry. My hand really hurts. Maybe when my hand is a bit better then we'll take the next step." Tidus winked.

"Aw. If I kiss it will it get better?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded with a smile.

Yuna smirked, then took his injured hand to kiss it.

"Come. Lets go have breakfast, before Wakka eats it all." Yuna said, throwing the blankets off.

"Waaiitt!" Tidus exclaimed, as the blankets were thrown off. "I'm still wearing my boxers."

Yuna giggled. "What's wrong with that, yesterday you said yourself that it doesn't matter if I see you with only boxers on."

Tidus nodded with a blush. "Yeah! But that was when I was when I still had the blankets on me."

Tidus shook his head. "Naughty Yuna wanted to see me with only my boxers on."

Yuna laughed, swatting him on the belly.

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed, sitting up on the bed.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." Yuna said. "And I am not naughty, I bet you would do anything to see me with only Underwear on."

Tidus blushed, the nodded slowly.

Yuna giggled. "Come on..I'm starving."

"Incase you haven't forgotten Yuna, I can't exactly go out there with just my boxers on. Wakka and Lulu are there right?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "They've already seen you like that Tidus, it's not like you're naked." Yuna groaned.

"Okay fine. But after we have breakfast we find clothes for me okay?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "Okay."

Tidus smirked, standing up.

Yuna took his not hurt hand and led him out the door. "Hmm..smells really good." Tidus licked his lips at the smell of bacon and eggs.

The couple reached the opening to the living room and the hallway, when out of no where Rikku popped out infront of them, her arms in the air. "Yunie!"

"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed, taking Yuna quickly in his arms to cover himself.

Yuna simply laughed at his quick moves in attempt to cover himself from Rikku.

Rikku's mouth hung open. "Tidus?"

Lulu watched and simply laughed at Tidus' red face. She had remembered that Tidus wore nothing but his boxers, that was probably the reason why he held Yuna so close to his chest at that moment.

"Uh..Rikku, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?" Lulu asked.

"I've got questions for you mister when I get back." Rikku snorted, stomping off to the kitchen.

"Woah!" Tidus spoke. "That was close, Yuna get me out of here. I need clothes, if Rikku sees me like this I'll never hear the end of it." Tidus said to Yuna.

Yuna simple laughed at Tidus. "I've never seen you take me in your arms so quickly before."

Tidus simple snorted. "Well, that's just a mans way of telling his woman that he loves her so much to use her as his shield when there is another woman present in the room whilst he's naked..make any sense?"

Yuna giggled. At his words. "I get what you mean."

Smirking he leaned in and kissed her neck. "Hmm..I love you."

"Wakka." Yuna called. "Can Tidus borrow some clothes?"

Wakka nodded, standing up he brought Vidinia over to them.

"I love you too." Yuna whispered to Tidus before Wakka came over.

"Come on, lets see what we can get for ya to wear." Wakka said, leading the couple of to the hallway again.

Wakka simply chuckled at Tidus' stiffness as the couple attempted to walk to the hallway, with Yuna's body firmly pressed up against his in defense of covering him from Rikku's eyes.

Wakka brought the two into his and Lulu's room. "Can you hold him for a sec?" Wakka asked Tidus, placing the baby gently in his arms.

"Sssure." Tidus nervously said, holding the baby gently with one arm.

"Wait! Wakka you and Lu?" Tidus asked, studying the baby closely.

Yuna nodded. "This is their son, Vidinia."

Tidus smiled at the baby. "Hey little Vidinia."

The baby cooed and smiled at Tidus.

"So cute." Tidus smirked, he totally forgot about his injured arm.

"Are you ok there? Holding Vidinia with one arm?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded. "He's so cute."

Yuna smirked "I think" leaning in she whispered in his ear "You'd make the perfect father one day."

Tidus blushed, turning around to meet her eyes which were sparkling.

His grin was unimaginable, so wide it almost split his face into two. "Really? You mean that?"

Yuna nodded. "I can just imagine it now, you holding your baby son or daughter."

Tidus smirked, leaning in he whispered in her ear. "Our baby son or daughter." He corrected.

Yuna blushed. "Yes." She smiled. "Ours."

"How about you? I bet you'll make the perfect mum any kid could ever have." Tidus spoke.

Yuna giggled, looking down to the baby that Tidus held in his arms.

Warmly she stared back up at his eyes, taking Vidinia's hand in hers.

"Here's the clothes." Wakka announced, tossing clothes over on the bed.


	6. Tidus' soft spot

"So exactly what are you doing back here?" Rikku asked from across the dinning table.

Yuna sat beside Tidus at the dining table, happily eating their breakfast, with a talkative Rikku making no attempt to stop talking.

Wakka sat at the head of the table, entertained by the three youngsters.

"I uh..decided that watching Yuna from the fareplane wasn't exactly what I wanted to be doing forever, so I thought why don't I find a way out of there back here with the living. So I packed my bags, said my goodbye to my old man. Went to see Braska, to say bye too. My intentions of seeing Yuna's dad was to ask him a question. And also to tell him of what I was going to ask the gods. Surprisingly he said, that he could send me back here. So, he did, and here I am." Tidus explained, then went back to his eating.

"What was the question." Rikku asked, staring at the pair closely.

Tidus stopped chewing for a moment, then swallowed slowly. "Uh..I..uh.." He stared at Wakka, then Lulu then to Yuna. "The question..I asked was..when I returned back here to Yuna, was it possible for me to take his daughters hand in marriage." Tidus spoke slowly, staring at Wakka and Lulu nervously.

Rikku hung her mouth open, staring at Tidus opened eyed. "How Romantic Yunie, I can't believe you did that Tidus..Aww..That is just the best thing any guy could ever do for a girl."

Tidus smiled. "Well, I love her and at that time I thought if I made it back somehow all I wanted was another chance to live, so that I could make Yuna happy by marrying her and spending the rest of my life with her, and before I could do that I had to get permission from her father first."

Rikku smirked. "You do know Yuna is sitting right beside you right?"

Tidus nodded, smiling at Yuna. "I know, I discussed it with her this morning."

Rikku hung her mouth open again. "AND WHAT DID YOU SAY YUNA?"

"Wait! Yuna, you..and Tidus?" Lulu asked, putting her fork down.

Tidus and Yuna both shook their heads.

Tidus spoke quickly. "No…we discussed it, nothing else."

Rikku sat back down quietly.

Everyone at the table sat there quietly playing with their food.

"I'm uh..Finished." Wakka stated, taking Vidinia in his arms and walking out of the room.

"So, Lulu. How have you been?" Rikku asked.

Tidus and Yuna sat, uncomfortable close, both avoiding each others eyes.

"Yuna." Tidus spoke.

Yuna jerked her head, looking into his blue eyes.

Suddenly all recipients at the table fell quite, eyes staring at the couple.

"Uh.." Tidus mumbled, looking at Rikku and Lulu's waiting eyes, then back at Yuna.

Smirking to Rikku and Lulu, he leaned in and whispered in Yuna's ear. "Don't get me wrong ok. I..I want to marry you, but I only returned two days ago, lets take things slow ok?"

Yuna giggled at Rikku and Lulu's reaction.

She nodded to Tidus. "Ok."

Tidus smiled. "I'm going to the beach for a while ok." He stood up.

Yuna nodded, understanding that this was his time he needed alone, to possibly think, let his mind run freely.

Smiling, Tidus got up and walked out the door, towards the beach.

"What did he say?" Rikku asked, leaning in closer.

Yuna smirked. "Nothing you need to know about."

Rikku glared. "Yunie!"

"Leave her alone Rikku, if she doesn't want to tell us, that's fine. It's her business anyway, not ours." Lulu instructed, stacking the planes.

She smiled warmly at Yuna, then walked off towards the kitchen, the plates in her hands.

Rikku snorted. "Fine then, I'm going to help Lulu." She got up and followed Lulu to the kitchen.

Yuna sat at the dinning table, lost in thoughts.

Smiling at her thoughts, she stood up, making her way to the door.

As she exited, she could only think of one destination. The Beach.

Walking down the familiar road, she remembered the day the beginning of pilgrimage. Remembering what Kimhari had done to Tidus, when they were on this very road.

She managed a chuckle, she felt sorry for Tidus having to put up with Kimhari. But no matter what anyone thought, it still didn't stop Tidus from falling in love with her.

"Tidus.." Yuna smirked.

She walked a bit faster, nearing the entrance to the beach.

Casting her eyes around the beach, it came to rest on a figure, that sat, hands behind his back, legs spread apart.

His eyes looking out at the sea.

She walked over as quietly as she could, so that she could surprise him.

But stopped suddenly when she saw a small kid running up to her Tidus, settling up beside Tidus.

Curiosity filled her, who was this kid? Her steps quicken, as she neared Tidus.

"Hey you." She spoke.

Startled Tidus turned around, meeting her eyes. "Hey."

"Lady Yuna." The little kid greeted with a small smile and a wave.

Yuna smirked, the kid was one of the villages sons, he must have come down here with Tidus.

Yuna gave a questioning look at the kid then back to Tidus.

Before Tidus said anything the small boy stood up. "Sir Tidus, may I go get some water from the sea for my castle."

Tidus smiled. "Sure, just don't go too deep into the water ok..And stay where I can see you."

The boy chuckled, then ran off.

'I never knew he was this good with kids.' Yuna thought.

"So..How come you're with the small boy?" Yuna asked.

"Oh..Him..Yea he's my son." Tidus said, waiting for Yuna's reaction.

He almost laughed when he saw her eyes widen. "Just joking." He smirked.

Yuna smacked him on the arm playfully. "No really."

"I was on my way to here, like I told you when Michael here, came quietly up to me, tugging my shirt. He asked me if I would accompany him to the beach, because his father was busy and couldn't come with him to the beach. So, I mean since this was where I was headed, I agreed." Tidus spoke.

"Didn't his father have anything to say about his son going off with some mysterious guy?" Yuna asked, sitting beside him.

"Michaels father took one look at me, and trusted me straight away. I remember him saying something along the lines of, 'Oh..S..Sir T..Tidus..It is an honor to have you keep an eye on my child, T..thank you.'" Tidus mimicked the man.

Yuna giggled and swatted his arm. "You shouldn't make fun of them."

Tidus looked hurt. "Yuna..Never..That's what he said, honestly that's how he spoke."

Yuna smirked. "I believe you."


	7. Meeting Paine

"Yunie!" Rikku screamed, as she ran into the hut.

The couple sat on the couch, happily playing with Vidinia enjoying Besaid's afternoon. Wakka and Lulu were busy so they offered to look after Vidinia for the afternoon, not that they minded at all.

They both loved kids, and were so eager to be parents, but not just yet, maybe later.

They were still only about 19 and were far too young for such duties, but if it happened, neither would want to change it. Young or not.

So instead, they enjoy happily imagining being parents when they looked after Vidinia.

"Hmm..I think you'd make the perfect father Tidus." Lulu once told Tidus, which made him blush, especially when it came from her.

He simply answered. "Uh..Yea..I know." He seemed to look over at Yuna nervously, knowing that the mother of his kids would be Yuna, if she wanted to or not. That was what he had chosen, even if she didn't, he would still love her and accept her wishes to not have children. He would continue life by her side, proving it to her otherwise if she had said no.

"Rikku!" Tidus hushed. "Can't you see Vidinia is sleeping?"

Rikku giggled, then placed a hand over her mouth to smuggle a laugh. "Oh..Sorry." She whispered.

Yuna sat on the couch, the lovely display draped over her arms, sleeping soundly.

Tidus on the other hand, sat with his arm around Yuna's shoulders, staring over at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"What is it you want Rikku?" Yuna asked, her eyes glazing wondrously at Rikku.

Rikku stepped closer, settling herself on the other couch opposite the couple.

"Nothing actually, I was just running away from Paine." Rikku smirked.

Tidus rolled his eyes at Rikku. "Come to think of it, I still haven't met her yet."

"Really? I thought you would have bumped into her when you left after breakfast to the beach." Rikku asked.

Tidus shook his head. "No. Though I did come across Michael." He smirked at Yuna, who smiled back to him.

Rikku eyed Tidus. "Who's Michael?"

Tidus laughed. "He's uh..this boy.."

Yuna nodded. "I'm afraid Tidus has turned gay." She pouted.

Rikku threw her hand to her mouth in shock. "No.."

Yuna and Tidus did their best to keep straight faces, but not too long after they burst out in laughter.

"Did you see her face." Tidus laughed, at Yuna.

"You are so gullible sometimes Rikku." Yuna laughed.

Rikku frowned. "So..You're not gay?" She asked Tidus.

Tidus and Yuna simply rolled their eyes at how slow Rikku had been, in understanding their joke.

"Michael is this 10 year old boy, who came with me to the beach. Because his father was too busy to bring him, so I went with him." Tidus explained.

Rikku nodded. "Ohh.."

Yuna smirked.

"Anyway, why would I want to be gay, when I already am in love with the most perfect girl any guy could ask for?" Tidus asked, pressing a kiss to Yuna's cheek.

"Wanna hold him?" Yuna smiled, looking into his eyes.

Tidus nodded. "Ok." He answered, removing his arms from her shoulders.

Gently, he accepted the sleeping baby into his arm, steadily holding it with his not injured hand.

"You right there?" Rikku asked, noticing that Tidus held the baby with just one hand.

Yuna smiled at his soft side.

It made her melt, every time she saw him with a child. He seemed perfect for the roll of a dad. She just knew he would make a great father, he just seem to have it in him.

When he was with a child, he'd change, become so soft and gentle. The way he smiled at a child, the way he made them laugh. It was just all so perfect to Yuna.

She just didn't know what she deserved to have such a great guy.

"Ok..This is getting awkward, I sense you two don't want me here." Rikku pouted, she threw her hand up for defense. "It's ok..I'll go let Paine make fun of me again."

Rikku sulked her way out of the hut.

"Is she say…sad that I'm back?" Tidus questioned, staring at Yuna with sadden eyes.

Yuna shook her head. "Dear no…Tidus..we're all happy, especially me. If they don't like you being back, that's their problem. You've made a huge impact on me, by being here. I don't think I've smiled and meant it in a long time now."

Tidus smiled at Yuna, then glazed back down at the sleeping baby. "You've made me smile too Yuna. The girl who changed my life, made it something I never thought it would be."

Yuna frowned at his words. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly Yuna, when I met you, you helped me see how wonderful life really was. You made me realize that you don't just have fun being rich and famous. I mean running around Spira in search for temples, aeons, Sin, I actually had fun. You taught me that even the poorest man or woman can have fun. You taught me to smile, when I am sad and to laugh, when I am happy." Tidus explained, ending in a sheepish smile.

Yuna smirked. "Well I'm glad to know that I've changed the old you to the new 'you' now."

Tidus winked at her. "If I was given a chance to change the past, I would change nothing. Even if it is a choice of Zanarkand being alive verses the journey we went on in saving Spira from Sin."

Yuna smiled warmly at his words, how did he manage to say the perfect things sometimes? She thought to herself quietly.

"That journey that we took, gave me memories I would trade for nothing." Yuna smiled.

Tidus smirked. "You know what memory I would never trade for anything?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded, smiling as she answered. "Macalania."

His smile turned to a frown. "That night, I didn't mean to take advantage of you by kissing you Yuna. I was..I.."

A finger placed itself firmly on his lips. "You did not take advantage of me Tidus. You kissed me. Infact, thanks to what you did, I was brave enough to go up against Sin, heck Tidus, thanks to that night at Macalania, I was so ready to die for Spira when I defeated Sin."

Tidus smirked. "We could relive that night again Yuna." He leaned in.

"Wait!" Yuna held his mouth in her hands.

She looked down at the baby.

"Oh..yea right." Tidus chuckled, standing up, he placed the sleeping baby into the cot.

"Hmm..hows abouts we gets back to where we were before?" Tidus smirked.

"Oh..no you don't Tidus..Someone might walk in on us." Yuna shrieked, standing up quickly.

"We can worry about that later." Tidus smiled.

Yuna thought for a moment, then let out a giggle. "You're just so damn irresistible."

She leaned in to kiss him, her hand looped around his neck.

He rested his hands on either side of her waist. Letting out a few groans, into her mouth.

"The couch." Tidus breathed between kisses, he nudged towards the couch.

Yuna nodded smiling, she pulled him down on top of her.

He stopped kissing her straight away and stared into her eyes worriedly. "I'm not crushing you am I?"

She smiled. "No. Not at all."

He smirked, then leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her. Making trails of kisses down her jaw to where her neck and shoulder met.

The two laid there silently making out, before unexpected visitors entered the hut.

"Yunie! Tidie! Here's Pai.." Rikku and Paine stared at the couple open mouthed.

Yuna's eyes flew open, staring at the audience that was watching them.

"Tidus." Yuna gasped, holding his head in her hands.

"Huh?" Tidus breathed, searching her eyes for an answer.

She nudged behind him.

His eyes widen, and then he turned his head around slowly.

He smiled sheepishly at Rikku and Paine.

"Uh..Hi.." Tidus smirked, giving them a wave.

Yuna blushed. "Paine..Rikku..I…we.."

"It's not what it looks like." Tidus finished.

Paine laughed. "I don't even want to know."

"Yeah..I think we already have a good idea of 'what it looks like'." Rikku finished off.

Tidus turned his head back to stare at Yuna, he simply let out a embarrassed smile.

"I thought your hand was hurt?" Rikku asked.

Tidus jerked his head around. "Oh..uh..fast healing, supposed talent of mine." He answered quickly.

Rikku giggled, then nodded. "Sure." She coughed.

"So.." Paine started, taking a seat on the couch opposite the couple who was still lying down in the same position.

"Aren't you two going to move out of that position?" Rikku asked, taking a seat next to Paine.

"Uh..I'm comfortable here." Yuna answered smiling.

Tidus nodded. "Me too." He smiled.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Ok…"

"So..You must be Paine." Tidus smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Paine answered.

Slowly, gently and quickly Tidus removed himself from Yuna. Settling on a sitting position next to Yuna.

"Sorry about that." Yuna apologized, straightening her clothes.

"It's ok..just next time..keep that sort of 'activities,' in the bedroom." Paine smirked at Yuna.

Tidus blushed. "Uh..We'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Rikku giggled. "Tidie Tidie Tidie..who knew he had a dirty mind." She winked at Yuna.

Yuna's eyes widen as she blushed. "Rikku." She hissed.

Tidus smirked, resting his hand firmly on her knee. "I'll be sure to keep my dirty mind away from you girls, well besides Yuna." He winked at Yuna, who was now blushing even more.

"Yuck." Rikku gasped.

Tidus chuckled.


	8. Tidus' Question

Several days have passed since the arrival of Rikku, it is now the day that the ship is about to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go on another journey again?" Lulu asked, hands on either side of Yuna's shoulders.

Yuna nodded with a smile. "It's only a vacation, besides we'll be back in two weeks." She smirked.

Lulu nodded. "And you young man." She pointed at Tidus, taking a step over to Tidus.

She held her finger up. "Do you hurt this girl in any way, don't think you'll get away with it mister, you'll never hear the end of it from me."

Tidus nodded nervously. "I vow to never hurt Yuna in anyway. To protect, guard, and to keep safe no matter what. She is still my high summoner and I am still her guardian, just because I am in love with her does not change any of this. "

Lulu mouthed his words. "Good" She tapped him on the hed "...You remembered what I said." She smiled.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "I don't want to think what would happen if I didn't." he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? Didn't quite catch that." Lulu asked, eyeing him.

Yuna giggled. "I am pretty sure Tidus won't let any harm come to me."

"Yeah..we all better hope that." Lulu snorted.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Ok mum, I think it's time we get going now." Tidus hushed, pushing Lulu off the Ships ramp.

Lulu glared at Tidus. "Good for nothing, this is the way you treat your mother."

Tidus looked hurt for a moment. "My mother nor my father." He whispered. "Had no love for me at all." He answered, looking to the floor.

"Tidus." Lulu spoke, her hand on his arm. "I didn't mean it like that."

Tidus shook his head. "It's ok..its just.." He looked back up at Lulu then to Yuna. "..Nevermind..I uh..I'll meet you in the ship Yuna, bye Lulu." He smiled a sad smile to Lulu.

Quickly, he walked into the ship, avoiding gazes from passer byers.

"He's..he's had a bad past with his mother and father Lulu." Yuna explained.

Lulu frowned. "What did they do? I thought Jecht was a nice man?"

Yuna nodded. "That's what I thought too, but it so happens Jecht, never treated his son the way he should have."

Lulu gasped. "Oh."

"Maybe you should come along with us Lulu, it'll be a good vacation away. Afterall, maybe you could get to know Tidus a bit better, learn about his past, who he was when he lived in Zanarkand. I'm sure Wakka and Vidinia could do the holiday." Yuna smiled.

Lulu nodded, then smiled back. "I guess we should huh? I probably owe Tidus an apology after what I said."

Yuna shook her head then smirked. "Nah..he'll get over it."

Lulu smiled. "You should go talk to him. I'll be back soon, just give me 10 minutes to get stuff from the hut."

Yuna nodded. "ok." She smiled, walking into the air ship.

As she entered the ship she spotted Rikku at the pilot wing.

"Rikku." She announced, walking closer. "Have you seen Tidus?"

Rikku looked at Yuna then shrugged. "No. He might be in one of the cabins, after all it is getting dark, and maybe he is tired."

Yuna nodded. "Oh and Lulu, Wakka and Vidinia are coming now. She'll be here in 10 mins."

Rikku nodded. "Oki Doakis." She smirked.

Yuna smirked, then walked off towards the cabins.

As she passed each cabin, she glanced inside for Tidus.

After several cabins, she came across one. Tidus sat on the double bed, back against her.

His head in his hands, she could hear silent sobs that filled the room.

Her heart sank when she heard his sob. Quietly, she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

Startled he turned around to see who it was, but sighed when he saw it was Yuna.

"Y..You shouldn't see me like this." Tidus mumbled his face in his hands again.

Quickly he tried to wipe the tears away.

She walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Tidus." She spoke. "Look at me." She asked warmly.

He sniffled then removed his face from his hands, tear stained face looking at her.

"Why do you cry?" She asked, her hand gently resting on his cheek.

Her thumb gently wiped the tears away, as he glazed over at her.

"I cry because I remember my mother, and the way she used to treat me back in Zanarkand." He said.

He moved his head away from her hand, looking to the ground. "Go on, say it." He spoke. "I'm a baby, I shouldn't cry."

Yuna frowned at his words. "Tidus." She gasped.

She brought her hand to turn his face so that her eyes met his. "You are nothing like a baby."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss his tears away.

Her face rested several meters away from his lips, their eyes connected.

"Crying is not just for babies Tidus. I cry. You saw me cry all those years. Does that make me a baby?" Yuna asked.

Tidus shook his head. "but that's different."

Yuna gasped. "How so?"

"W.."

"Just because I am a female? That give me privilege to cry?" Yuna asked.

Tidus shook his head.

"Anyone can cry, even you. Tidus, even if you cried in front of me for the rest of our lives. I will still love you." Yuna spoke warmly.

Tidus smiled, and then leaned in to kiss her.

He spoke as he kissed her. "I love you Yuna."

She smiled. "I know."

Tidus lay down slowly on the bed, Yuna above him.

Her chest against his, their lips locked in a kiss.

Yuna rolled off him and onto his side.

Her head rested by his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

His hand firmly over her hand, and his injured right hand on his stomach.

"Hmm..I love you so much, I feel like I'm going to burst." Tidus smirked.

"Oh..I almost forgot. Lulu, Wakka and Vidinia are coming with us on our vacation." Yuna spoke.

"Ok, wait! What if Wakka doesn't let me sleep with you?" Tidus asked quickly.

Yuna raised an eye at his words.

Tidus smirked. "No as in, sleep in the same bed?"

Yuna giggled. "We'll simply say to them that we are both adults, and deserve to do what we wish."

Tidus nodded. "Ok." He smiled, and then rolled to lie on his side.

Her head now rested gently on his chest.

"I love it when we lay like this." Yuna mumbled.

Tidus nodded, taking a deep breath in of her scent.

Smirking he knew he could not wait any longer, irregardless of him only being back less than a week, he had to ask her.

"Yuna." He whispered in her ear. "I think, I'm the luckiest man alive"

He smiled. "To be given a chance to live in a world 1000 years in the past, and then to travel 1000 years into the future, meet a wonderful young woman, fall in love with her. Set out on a journey with her in a world 1000 in the future from my time, only to vanish from the living and go to the far-plane, seek access to return back to the living, then I do and now I'm here, holding her in my arms about to ask her something." He finished with a smile.

Yuna moved her head back to get a look at his eyes.

He smirked. "I love you Yuna. Us lying on this exact position every day, I want it to be like that for the rest of our lives. I want you to be mine, and for me to be yours not until the end, always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, by your side, as your partner, lover, husband and possibly the father of your children, if you would let me?" He raised a brow.

She smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Tidus whispered, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

She lay there shocked; her eyes were wide at his sudden words.

Tidus remained quiet, letting her figure the answer.

Finally she smiled then said. "Yes.." She widen her eyes. "If I would let you? Of course..You're the only father that I want for my children."

Tidus chuckled. "Our children." He corrected.

Yuna nodded with a smile. "Ours."

"You and me." He smiled.

She smirked. "Your eyes, my hair."

He shook his head. "No.."

Yuna frowned.

"I want them to have your eyes." Tidus smirked.

Yuna giggled. "I cannot believe we are discussing about our children Tidus."

Tidus chuckled. "Well." He started. "I believe, the first step for a successful relationship is honesty, and I'm just being honest by discussing this type of thing with you."

Yuna smiled.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Would you rather me discuss our children with say..Rikku?"

Yuna opened her mouth to protest but Tidus cut in. "Ohhh..I can just see this now Yuna… 'Hi Rikku..Can we talk about the children I want with Yuna." Tidus mimicked.

Yuna glared and swatted him on the stomach, then rested her head back on his chest.

Tidus laughed. "I love you, that's why I tease you."

"I know." She sighed, head back on his chest.

"We should claim this room ours for the whole entire trip, I like the scenery, plus its very spacious..and not to mention that Sphere Vision there." Tidus smirked, glancing over at the big SV at the foot of their bed.

Yuna giggled and shook her head.

"Oh..I almost forgot." He smacked his head. "I ask you to marry me, and I don't even give you the ring." He said.

Yuna looked up at him.

"Let me get it." He said, his arm going to the back of her neck. Slowly he untangled the clip and took the chain off her neck, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Here." Tidus whispered, taking her hand in his.

Gently he slipped the ring onto her finger.

She smiled, staring at the ring. After some time, she rested her head back on the pillow.

"So..My fiancé..what does it feel like? Having me as your husband, well soon to be husband?" Tidus smirked, staring at her face.

Her eyes were clasped shut, but from his words a small smile made her lips curl. "I guess for the first time, I'm actually happy that I had the choice whether to marry or not. For once, it's not for the sake for Spira, but the sake of my happiness and yours." She smiled, her eyes still closed.

**I need more reviews...chapter one there was 4 reviews...then went down to 3..then to 2..then now only 1..come on people..I need ya reviews.  
D thanks.  
Review please...**


	9. Bed Time Story

**Thanks to the reviews... D**

CrimsonOkami - Thanks ! I'm glad you like it.

TgIiDgUiS - I'm not sure if i wrote that name correctly..if i didn't sorryy..anyway. Thanks for the review. 

**Steffano - Thanks..here it is !**

ProzacFairy - Sorry for what? yea..not the end yet though..still a long way to go..

* * *

"..And so she went, the high summoner, dancing one final last time on the deck of the ship. Her guardians stood close, watching her as she danced one final time. All of them watched with amazement, but one watched differently.." Tidus spoke, using his hands to motion as he talked.

He glanced down at Vidinia, and then continued. "One who stood roughly somewhere between the other guardians, he stood there watching her dance. Anixiously waiting for this to be all over so he could run over to her and hug her and tell her what she did was, awesome!" Tidus smirked, as Vidinia smiled, lacing his hand around Tidus' thumb.

Tidus' smile turned to a frown, when the day of his disappearance returned to him in his memory.

"When the high summoner finished dancing, all was done. They all thought it was all over, but never thought, never dreamed that some of us would disappear. So he stood, admiring the battle she had just won, and all the hard work she had put into that final dance. She stood several metres away from him, smiling at her other guardians who were congratulating her on her defeat. But still he stood, far away watching her."

Tidus looked at his hand now, Vidinia's small hand wrapped around his thumb, he continued. "H..His hand, began to disappear. Startled he looked up quickly to see if anyone had seen, most importantly if she had seen. The high summoner, she saw what had happened to his hand and shook her head in disbelief."

Tidus paused, then took a deep breath in. "He spoke, saying his apology for not keeping his promise to show her his home land. She shook her head again, not wanting to belief what was happening. He was disappearing, there was nothing she could do….He whispered a goodbye, and made his way to the edge of the ship, ignoring his fellow guardians shouts. But before he could make it to the edge, she called out to him."

Tidus tried as hard as he could to keep the tears away, managing successfully, he continued. "Startled he turned around quickly, to see whether her call was really true. He saw her running toward him, and opened his arm to catch her in their final hug. But to both of their surprise, she fell right through his disappearing body. Sadden, she slowly pulled herself up. He stood there looking at his hands. His back faced her."

Tidus paused again, then continued. "He stared at his hands in disbelief, he found it hard to believe he was a dream, nothing more. Then she said those words. The words he never forgot and never would, the way her soft voice whispered them. Those words made him turn around to look at her. She stood with her back facing him."

Tidus sniffled, quickly he took the hand that Vidinia held, and wiped the tears away quickly before anyone saw. He then continued. "And so he did the only thing he ever wanted to do. He hugged her, one final time. Just to smell her scent, one last time. He savored that moment, and would forever keep that memory in his heart. He boldly made his move and walked through her, walking to the edge of the ship he jumped off."

Tidus watched as Vidinia circled his small baby hand around Tidus' thumb, his eyes locked onto Tidus' the whole time.

"And that was it, the last time he saw his high summoner. His love, his Yuna." Tidus whispered, smiling at Vidinia.

"But that all changed." Came a voice from behind.

Startled Tidus turned his head around to look at the door.

There stood Yuna, leaning against the door frame, staring at him with watery eyes.

Tidus sat on the bed, in the cabin that he and Yuna had picked to have as they traveled through the world of Spira again. His back facing the door, but his head staring at Yuna. After they had taken off from Besaid island, Tidus had so happily taken Vidinia from Lulu, smirking as he said. "Oh..I'll keep an eye on Vidinia for you.. You and Wakka, you two should..uh..have some alone time." He winked, walking away with Vidinia in his arms.

His eyes widen as his mouth widen too. "You heard?" Tidus asked. "Everything?"

Yuna smirked, and then nodded. "That's not the entire story." She walked toward them and sat beside Tidus on the bed.

She smiled at Vidinia. "It was just an ordinary day, like any other. She would sit there, talking to Lulu about her life, what she missed, well all she ever talked about was her lost guardian. The one who always remaining smiling, even when times were troubled and a total chaos. He always made the journey fun and enjoyable."

Yuna looked up at Tidus then smirked. "She'd always wonder why he was always smiling. Always wanting to ask him that question, but too nervous to. Then that night at Macalania Lake happened, and her question was answered. He smiled, for her."

Yuna looked back down at Vidinia. "Anyway, so she sat there talking to Lulu about him. When all of a sudden, Wakka bursts through the door, carrying her long lost guardian in his arms. Startled she turned around to see what all the commotion was, her heart for the first time stopped. The sight before her almost made her have a heart attack. Her long lost guardian lay in Wakka's arms, half dead, pale as anything. With only a small heart beat, and small breaths of air."

"She found it so hard, to believe he was really here. She went to sleep that night, by his side. Sitting on the chair, watching him sleeping. When she woke, she found it difficult to open her eyes, in fact she didn't want to at all, just incase it was all a dream. She didn't want to be hurting anymore, she just wanted him back. To finally figure out you love that person, then for them to disappear is hard, and painful." Yuna said, brushing her fingers against Vidinia's hand.

Vidinia giggled at the touch.

"And so days passed, then he awoke. Told her of his story in the far-planes. All was not a dream, he really returned to the living. He was here to stay, not until the end, always." Yuna finished.

The three of them remained silent as the night. The couple's eyes glued onto Vidinia.

"That was their story." Tidus spoke, breaking the silence. He looked at Yuna then said. "The story of the High summoner and her Guardian. Yuna daughter of high summoner Braska and Tidus, son of Sir Jecht, star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Well, he was…." Tidus paused, looking back down at Vidinia. "…1000 years ago." He finished.

"And so now, here they are, reunited by love. They are now settled on a ship, sailing to their very first vacation since the defeat of Sin, two years ago. This is their time, their story, a time for them to sit back and relax, enjoy a life they never thought they could have." Yuna spoke, staring at Vidinia.

"Since the destination is more than 2 days away, the two sit in a small cabin, staring at a small baby." Tidus smirked.

Yuna giggled. "You'd make a great dad you know." She smiled.

Tidus smiled warmly. "I never exactly had the best responsible parents Yuna."

"Tidus look at you. I watched the way you talked to Vidinia, tell him of our story. The way you are so patient with the child, always making Vidinia smile. I watch the way you play with the kids in the village, you are perfect as a dad. I know you are." Yuna protested.

Tidus sighed a happy sigh. "You really mean that?"

Yuna nodded. "There are not a lot of guys I know, that are that patient with children."

Tidus raised a brow.

Yuna snorted. "Well, Seymour didn't exactly have any love in him for that matter."

Tidus shook his head. "Don't even bring that up, if he was still alive..goodness what I would do to him." Tidus scrunched his hand up in a fist.

Yuna sighed, taking his fist in her hand. "No." She said warmly. "Marrying Seymour was for Spira. He's gone now. But you're here, my soon to be husband right?"

Tidus smiled then nodded. "Wanna hold him?" Tidus asked, nudging off Vidinia.

She nodded smiling. "Yeah."

Gently Tidus passed Vidinia over.


	10. A Chat with Paine

Tidus stood outside on the ships deck, his hands resting on the railings. His eyes lay fixed upon the night sky.

Several hours ago, Yuna and he were in their cabin with Vidinia. Then Lulu found them, and took Vidinia back, since it was way past his bed time.

Yuna was inside talking to Brother and Rikku, so he thought he'd go outside, let his mind run freely.

"The night sky is beautiful huh?" A voice came from the darkness.

Startled Tidus whirled around, squinting his eyes to take a look at the mysterious person.

Chuckling Paine stepped out from the darkness, leaning on the railings.

"Yeah..but Yuna's more beautiful than anything." Tidus smirked.

Paine smiled. "You really love her huh?"

Tidus nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" He spoke. "She was the only one who trusted me back two years ago on Yuna's Pilgrimage. If it wasn't for her, I might not even be here."

"Yeah..Yuna does have a good heart. And so does Rikku, even at times she can be really annoying." Paine smiled.

Tidus laughed. "And I thought I was the only one that thought that."

Paine smiled. "I didn't mean to give you a scare earlier."

Tidus raised his hand for defense. "Me scared?. Nahh."

"Oh I saw your face, wait till Yuna hears about that face of yours." Paine laughed.

Tidus blushed, silence kept him.

Paine nodded. "You do best to make her happy for the rest of her life ok. Mess up Tidus, and I'll be there…along with an army of people."

Tidus' eyes widen. "Never." He snorted. "Yuna's the only woman I want. I swear she's the only one for me. And if I do make her un happy for any reason whatsoever. Paine I am giving you an order to shoot me down." Tidus spoke.

Paine stared at Tidus strangely. "Seriously?" She coughed. "You want me to shoot you down if you, in any way harm or upset Yuna for the wrong reasons?"

Tidus nodded, his eyes filled with seriousness. "I do not want to harm her in any way possible, physically and mentally. If for some stupid reason I do, which I hope not, I want you to shoot me down."

"Yuna has fallen in love with some sort of weirdo." Paine chuckled staring at Tidus weirdly.

"Hey!" Tidus snorted.

"I'm Joking, I'm joking! I trust you'll never harm her." Paine laughed.

Tidus smirked.

"I'm going inside now." Paine turned around. "You shouldn't stay out here for long, dinner's going to be served soon, and I bet you don't want to miss that." She walked inside.

Tidus chuckled, shaking his head at her words. 'What is it with them knowing about me and my love for food?..Must be Rikku's doing.' He thought.

He sniffed the air. "Hmm…Smells like dinner is ready." Tidus turned around and stepped inside.

Yuna sat at the pilots seat, controlling the air ship as Rikku sat beside her.

"So..have you and Tidus?" Rikku whispered, she leaned in. "You know?" She whispered.

Tidus raised a brow, apparently Rikku hadn't noticed him standing there, he stood at the door facing Rikku's back.

Yuna knew he stood there and was smirking at him, but keeping her eyes on Rikku.

"We haven't." Tidus mimicked into Rikku's ear. "Well, not yet." He smiled staring at Yuna.

Rikku spun around, almost knocking Tidus to the floor. "Tidus!" She screamed.

Tidus threw his hands to his ears. "Geez Rikku. I didn't mean to startle you." He snorted.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "You could have warned me." She glared at Yuna.

"But it would have taken all the fun out of it." Yuna protested.

Rikku rolled her eyes again. "You know, I'm starting to think it's a bad idea..Tidus returning, you two are always picking on me." Rikku snorted.

"Aww." Tidus threw his arm around Rikku's shoulder. "We only annoy you because we love you."

Rikku smirked. "Really?" She winked at Yuna, then looked back at Tidus. "I love you too."

Tidus raised his brow.

"Come here." Rikku smirked, bunching her lips together for a kiss.

"Uh…" Tidus snorted, running away from Rikku.

Yuna sat there laughing at Tidus' clean escape, hiding behind Yuna. Using her as his shield. "Yuna..Help me get away from Rikku..can't you see she's trying to kiss me?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "Yeah..I know she is."

Tidus raised a brow. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Yuna shook her head. "No.."

"I was only joking Tidie." Rikku pouted.

Tidus peeped at Rikku through Yuna's hair.

"Besides if I kissed you, Yuna will hit the roof." Rikku laughed.

Yuna opened her mouth. "I will not." She protested.

Rikku blinked. "Sure Sure."

Yuna blushed. "Ok..Maybe I will."

Tidus smirked at Yuna. "That's my Yuna."

Yuna slapped him playfully on the chest. "Oww." Tidus pouted.

"Aww..I'll kiss it ok." Yuna smirked.

Tidus nodded, pulling Yuna up with him as he stood up.

Smirking Yuna leaned and kissed his chest. "There" She smiled. "..no more pain."

Tidus laughed, his eyes coming to rest on Rikku who stared at them. "Dirty Rikku is staring at us..we better not fill her thoughts with dirty thoughts."

Yuna laughed, spinning around to look at a blank Rikku standing there and staring.

"Rikku..underage..we shouldn't do this in front of Rikku. It'll give her ideas." Yuna smirked.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah."

Rikku glared at them. "Why would I want to watch anyways?" She snorted.

"Dinner's ready guys." Paine walked into the room.

"Automatic pilot." Yuna mumbled, switching the button on.

"Where's brother? I thought he was the one flying this thing." Tidus commented.

"He's at the dinning hall, having dinner like everyone else. Besides earlier he was in the engine room fixing, what I am not too sure..so he left it in our care." Rikku smirked.

Yuna smiled to Tidus then stood up to walk off past Paine.

"You two have such dirty minds." Rikku snorted. "It's a wonder why you two haven't…." She mumbled off, walking in the same direction as Yuna, followed by Tidus and Paine.

Tidus spun around. "What?" He stared open wide.

Rikku laughed. "Nothing." She smirked, walking faster to catch up with Yuna.

Tidus shook his head, deciding to stay back there, leaving the two to talk a bit.

He smirked, as he watched the blonde making her way over to Yuna, who was a couple of metres ahead of him.

They walked through a long dark corridor, towards the dinning room.

He could hear their soft whispers, but couldn't make out exactly what.

Slipping his hands into his shorts, he stared at Yuna, taking in the beautiful view of her back. The way her body curved, around the waist, and to the legs. "Hmm..exquisit..very unique." He spoke to himself.

"Pardon?" Paine asked, raising a brow.

Tidus coughed. "Oh..Uh..nothing..I was uh..talking to myself."

Paine gave him a smug look. "Right then." She said.

Meanwhile the two girls up ahead spoke quietly.

"So you two haven't?" Rikku whispered.

Yuna smirked, turning her head to take a look at Rikku. "No.." She whispered.

Rikku glanced behind her to see Tidus walking a great distance behind them.

"I bet he wants you bad." Rikku laughed.

Yuna rolled her eyes, turning her head back to face the front.

"Even if he does." Yuna started. "He's not the only one." She whispered.

Rikku had her eyes wide, immediately she came to a halt, grasping Yuna's hand. "NO WAY." She screamed.

"RIKKU!" Yuna shouted.

Blushing Yuna turned around to meet Tidus' gaze. "SHHH.." Yuna sshed.

Rikku burst out in laughter. "Oh my god, Yunie..Yunie..Yunie..Who would have thought? The innocent little Yunie.." She chanted.

Yuna blushed bright red. "Rikku.."

"Is Rikku bothering you?" Tidus asked, throwing his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. Tidus eyed Rikku suspiciously.

"Actually..yes she is." Yuna smirked, sticking her tongue out at Rikku.

Rikku protested. "I am not."

"Save me from the evil Rikku." Yuna pleaded to Tidus.

Smirking Tidus picked Yuna up, ignoring her squeals and little shouts for him to put her down.

Laughing Tidus ran towards the dinner room.

Rikku miles behind, just rolling her eyes at the two lovers.

"Put me DOWN." Yuna screamed.

"no." he answered with a smile.

He burst through the doors and entered the dinning room.

"Yuna…" Cid spoke, his eyes widening when he realized Tidus was holding her in his arms. "Ahem.." He coughed.

"Oh.." Tidus laughed. "Right." He placed Yuna down, beside him.

"You two.." Cid trailed off.

"They are at the right age, and shouldn't have us controlling them anymore. They are in love, and are allowed to do anything they wish." Lulu spoke up for the couple, coming to their defense. She stood next to Tidus and Yuna, staring at Cid straight in the eyes.

Cid nodded. "Yes..but all this running around unmarried business?"

"Actually." Yuna spoke up, looking at Tidus smiling.

Cid raised a brow. "Since when?"

"Yuna.." Lulu trailed off looking at Yuna's hand.

"Yuna..Tidus…are you sure you two want this?" Cid asked.

Yuna nodded. " For once in my life I am actually marrying someone I want to be with."

Cid nodded in approval. "I have always liked this young man. He has done a lot in the past. If I recall, he even laid his life down just for you." Cid smiled at Tidus. "You two, are great together."

Tidus grinned. "Thank you Sir." He said, shaking Cid's hand.

Cid nodded with a smirk. "Glad to have you as my nephew in law."

Tidus smiled, taking Yuna in his arms. He smiled proudly.


	11. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor in Spira**

**TgIiDgUiS - **hehe..At first i thought, nah..I won't let Cid approve it..but then...lol..im just a sucker for romance lol..just had to get Cid to approve, so that Tidus and Yuna can be together, and not hiding around the place :P..I'm awesome..lol nahh...well...ur awesome too..for reviewing smiles again

**mangaka-love -** Thanks! smiles

* * *

Dinner wasn't exactly as expected. Half way their dinner, Shinra burst through the doors, exclaiming that there was a sighting of Seymour, in Luca.

How? Why? They all asked themselves. Tidus was the most effected one, he wasn't sure what to think. What if Seymour came after his Yuna? What if he wasn't there to protect her?

He sat there on the table, across from Yuna, playing with his food. He looked up at Yuna, watching as she ate. She too had a serious stare, she too was lost in thought. Yuna knew that Seymour was back, to take over Yu Yevon, to find her and take revenge. It was then he vowed to himself, that no matter what, she would never leave his sight, not until they find Seymour and destroy him.

"Yuna." He spoke, settling down his fork.

She looked up at him, then smiled. "Yes?"

He took her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, then re opened them she nodded. "I think I'll be ok."

"Don't be afraid okay?" Tidus spoke. "I will be here." He brushed her hand with his thumb.

"Until the end?" Yuna asked, her eyes searching his.

Tidus smiled, remembering his words to her that night at Macalania Lake.

He shook his head. "No." He breathed "Not until the end." He re assured "Always." He whispered.

Yuna smiled. "A promise is a promise right?"

Tidus chuckled. "A promise is a promise that should never be broken. It's something that will someday be fulfilled."

"Thank you Tidus" Yuna smiled. "Thank you for being here."

Tidus smiled a genuine smile. "It is my pleasure to be here Yuna."

"Come." She stood up, taking his hand in hers. "I want to show you something."

Tidus nodded, he then looked at the plates on the table. "What about.."

"Someone will take care of them." Yuna winked, pulling him up.

Everyone was still busy eating that they didn't even notice Yuna and Tidus leave, well besides Lulu, she knew and merely smiled when she saw this.

"Wai.." Cid tried to call, but was shut up by Lulu's stare.

"Leave them be Cid." Lulu spoke, she smiled watching as Tidus and Yuna walked out the door.

Everyone around them remained eating and talking, whilst Cid remained staring at Lulu.

"You of all people, you should know how much the two of them have been through. Yuna's pilgrimage wasn't easy, they suffered. Both of them, how would you feel, if the only thing you ever loved was to marry another man, for the sake of all Spira? Do you think Yuna wanted that? She fought as hard as she could to stop this, but instead he went against her, forcing her to marry him otherwise he would kill her guardians. She did it, not for Spira, or me, or Wakka, or Kimhari, or Auron, or Rikku. She did it for Tidus."

Cid stood dumbfounded by her words.

"Give her a chance; let them have their own time now. Seymour's back, our vacation is over, Yuna knows, she's his target. Just let Tidus and Yuna have some alone time okay?" Lulu asked, holding her baby closer to her chest.

Cid nodded. "Ok." He whispered, then sat down obediently.

He smiles, because he knows that his purpose on this world, was to save her. To be her protector.

**I hope it isn't too short..sorry...**


	12. I can and I will

**Hii...Ok this chapter is quite short again..lol..I'll try and write longer ones from now on..hehe..anyway thanks to:**

**TgIiDgUiS -** hehe...i sort of made that little quote up hehe..gotta love romance...I like get so close to balling my eyes out lol, and this is notjustwatching some romantic movie, I alsowanna cry when I read some really romantic stories on fanfiction..hehehe lol. thanks for reviewing

**mangaka-love - **lol..sorry but this is also a bit short : P ...anyway I"m glad you like it..Thanks for reviewing

**Prozacfairy -** smiles and romantic too lol.

**TheObsessedOne - **lol alex..don't you dare review again..lol i know you opened this page up, cuz u get alerts everytime i post up a chapter..hehehe..review if u want, lol can't be bothered to stop u..well i did try..but i know u'll still review rolls eyes

* * *

Tidus was pulled through many corridors, turning and walking, until they arrived at their destination.

Yuna stood opening the door slowly, smiling to him, then looking at the scenery beyond them.

The air ship flew over the sky, above the clouds. But through the deck, they could see the sea below them.

"It's pretty huh?" Yuna asked smiling.

Tidus nodded with a smirk. "Yea, pretty." His eyes were lost at amazement at how beautiful the sea looked.

Yuna let go of Tidus' hand and walked up to the railings, leaning against it.

"If we find Seymour." Yuna started, looking at the water beneath them. "I don't want you to do anything to him."

Tidus frowned, taking a step closer to her. "Then what do you want me to do? Watch as he attempts to kill you?"

Yuna shook her head. "No. I want to deal with him, he is after all coming for me, because of what I did to him."

Tidus and his hand actions said "I don't care Yuna, if he so lays a finger on you, he's the only target on my range. I'm not letting him hurt you in anyway, he can hurt me all he wants, but your safety" Tidus spoke quickly. "That's all that matters." He finished, stepping up behind her.

She could feel Tidus standing behind her. She smiled. "So" She started "All that matters to you, is me?"

Tidus smirked then nodded, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You and only you."

Yuna smirked. "So, say if you had to choose between saving me and a child which would you save?"

Tidus thought for a moment, he grinned, resting his head on her shoulder he answered. "I would save you both."

Yuna shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Only one, you can choose either me or the child, which would you choose?"

"Then I would save the kid." Tidus answered, pausing with silence, he then answered "And then I would save you."

"But what if you can't save me?" Yuna protested.

Tidus nodded. "I can, and I will." He answered with a smirk.

Yuna sighed. "I sure do hope so." She answered.

"No need to hope so, it will happen so." Tidus smiled, turning his head to look at her.

He stretched his hand around her, resting on the railings either side of her.

"So you're saying that, you'd do anything to save a child?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded. "And you too."

Yuna smiled. "You'd make a great father you know."

Tidus smiled. "I know." He whispered, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

She leaned back against his chest. "I wish." She stared to the sky. "That, no matter what. Somehow we will figure a way to send Seymour back to the farplane, so that we can build a life of our own, away from all danger, a life that I want our children to grow up in whist the calm that the summoner and her guardians brought is still present." She said.

"I don't want them to grow up when I have to go and destroy Sin." Yuna said.

"But I thought the summoner only can destroy Sin once." Tidus said.

Yuna nodded. "I won't have to Tidus. But our child does."

"So, it's like a ripple effect?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "If not our child, then some other summoner, but I believe my child would be the only one powerful enough."

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"Because, my father defeated sin, I defeated sin, it's a generation thing. He or she will be powerful, maybe even more powerful then me or you. B.."

"Because it will be in our childs blood?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "Lets not worry about the future just yet, lets focus on the present, and lets find a way to get to Seymour and to send him back to where he belongs." Yuna said, pounding her fist on the railings.

Tidus moved his hand, to curve around her fist. "No." Tidus spoke. "Lets enjoy this very moment, just tonight. Lets just forget about everything ok? Tomorrow we can worry, tonight we'll just be happy. Under the night sky, enjoying each others presence" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded, she turned around slowly in his arms, embracing him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and then rested her head on his chest.

"I love you so much." She breathed, burring her head in his chest.

**_I hope it wasn't too short..._**

**_Ashley125_**


	13. An Amazing Thing

Yuna and Tidus laid on the deck of the air ship, watching the stars as they flew over Spira towards Macalania Lake.

Yuna laid on her side, resting her head on his chest, whilst her hand lay lazily on his chest. Tidus was on his back, looking up at the sky above them. One of his hands was on his chest, laced around hers. Whilst the other was on her back.

"Mmm.." Tidus mumbled. "I love you." He closed his eyes.

He waited a while, waiting for her response but instead go nothing. He opened one eye to look down at her, she was sleeping already.

Smirking, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I still love you, even when you're sleeping." Tidus chuckled softly.

Slowly and gently, he sat up, cradling her in his lap. "How abouts we get you to bed huh?"

He took Yuna's sleeping form, cradling her close to his chest, he stood up.

He walked over to the door, attempting to press the button with his hand, but figured that if he did Yuna would fall out of his arms. He stood back, staring, thinking of how he could open the door.

He smirked, lifting his feet; he kicked the button which then opened.

Grinning to himself he stepped in, though it was dark, he could make out where the doors were, by the light that came from the room that they called gathering. It was similar to a living room.

Tidus walked up to that room, he knew he would have to enter that room in order to get to the other rooms, but was hesitant because he was unsure if anyone would be in there. He knew if Cid or worse Rikku was there, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Smirking he peeked and true enough Rikku sat there, to make it worse, so did Cid, along with Paine.

Groaning quietly, he leaned against the wall, looking at the darkness, holding Yuna closer to his chest, he stood up firmly and decided he would walk as fast as he could, to avoid the two people he most disliked at the very moment.

He entered the room, keeping his eyes on the ground away from Rikku or Cid.

"Tidie!" Rikku exclaimed standing up.

Tidus stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh..Please excuse me..I'm uh..a bit busy." Tidus smirked, his back facing them.

"Tidus..What did you and Yuna…?" Cid started.

"We didn't..if you're thinking that. We sat up and watched the stars, when Yuna fell asleep. So I decided to take her to bed." Tidus said.

"Oh." Cid replied.

"Ohh.." Rikku exclaimed, holding her hands to her chest. "I hope someone loves me just like how you love Yuna." She sighed.

Tidus chuckled. "Someone will Rikku, you just gotta wait.." Tidus said.

"Go." Cid said, laying a hand on Tidus' shoulder he looked at the peaceful sleeping Yuna. "Take her to bed." Cid said.

"Thanks." Tidus smiled, taking a step forward.

"And" Cid said, causing Tidus to turn around.

Cid smirked. "You may sleep in the same room as her if you please." He said.

Tidus nodded. "Thank you sir." Tidus addressed, and then walked off.

"HEY!" Tidus heard Rikku scream. "How come last time I…!"

Tidus smirked, walking further onwards to his room, well their room.

He entered the room, flicking on the lights, he laid Yuna down on the bed. Pulling the covers up to cover her.

He took her shoes off then placed them on the floor.

Tidus stood there for a moment, thinking to himself if he should sleep next to her, or on the ground.

He smiled, turning around he walked to the door, flipping off the lights.

"Where are you going?" A small whisper could be heard.

Startled Tidus stopped, staring around the room.

"I was uh..just turning the lights off." Tidus answered.

"Theres plenty of room on the bed for two." Yuna whispered.

Tidus smirked, walking over he sat down on the bed, slipping off his shoes. He lay down beside her. "We'll have to find a double bed somewhere tomorrow." Tidus snorted as he attempted to fit himself and Yuna on the Single bed.

Yuna turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her forehead against his chest. "If we stay in this exact position, we should beable to fit on this single bed." Yuna suggested.

Tidus chuckled. "If I fall off and accidentally pull you down with me, don't get mad at me."

Yuna smirked. "Nah…Because you'd definitely cushion my fall." She laughed.

Tidus rolled his eyes, and kept quiet.

Yuna shifted up, kissing Tidus passionately. "Lets continue where we were before." Yuna smirked.

Tidus smiled. "No need to ask." He laughed, trailing hot kisses down her neck. Trails of his kisses led down her neck, and onto the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Hot trails of kisses were left a scar on her bare skin. Waves of electricity passed through her body, every time he kissed her. Goodness what an effect Tidus did to her. She ran her hands up and down his back, holding him closer to her form.

Then soon, they became one. His soul and her soul, their hearts, joined together by love. His weakness, her strength, his body, her body. They became one.

Tidus awoke sometime in the morning, it was already sunny. He felt Yuna still sleeping, head against his chest.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead as usual. He closed his eyes, about to fall back to sleep but then jolted awake when he heard a small knock on the door.

He decided to ignore it and continue to try and fall back to sleep, then he heard the door opening slowly. Quickly he pulled the covers to cover their naked bodies.

He clasped his eyes shut and held Yuna closer to him.

Tidus heard faint whispers of Lulu and Rikku.

"Geez." Rikku whispered. "How do they manage to sleep together on a single bed?"

Lulu smiled. "I guess, they just can't be apart, even if it means squishing on a bed, they'll do it just to be together."

"Should we wake them?" Rikku asked.

"What do you think Rikku?" Lulu glared. "They need to know about the other sighting of Seymour, and that note that he left behind." Lulu whispered.

"But they look so peaceful." Rikku said.

"Just wake Yuna." Lulu said, she leaned down to whisper in Yuna's ear but almost died of shock when Tidus opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Morning." Tidus grinned.

"Geez!" Lulu exclaimed, a hand on her chest. "Tidus you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Tidus chuckled. "Sorry."

Yuna stirred. "Just a few minutes more." She groaned, burying her head deeper into Tidus' chest.

Rikku smiled. "Morning Yunie!" She cheerfully squealed.

"I trust you'll wake her up, we'll leave you two for now." Lulu said, pulling Rikku out of the room, she stuck her head in the room again "Oh and breakfast is ready."

Tidus smiled, and nodded.

Lulu smiled back and then closed the door.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Yuna. "Last night Yuna." Tidus soothed in her ear.

Yuna smiled. "Last night was amazing." She shifted closer to him, even though she was completely naked and vulnerable to him, she didn't care. She knew deep in her heart Tidus would never hurt her or take over advantage of her. Last night showed her the truth.

"I only want to do that with you and only you, not another girl." Tidus whispered in her ear.

Yuna smiled. "I'm trusting your word on that Tidus."

"If I do, ever such a stupid thing Yuna, I want you to promise me that you will shoot me down okay?" Tidus asked, staring into her eyes seriously.

"Whatever." Yuna rolled her eyes.

"I wish you were my first." Tidus sadly said, closing his eyes.

"But you are." Yuna said. "You lived 1000 years ago, technically you died remember, but you're back now. So technically, this is your first." Yuna smiled, leaning in to kiss his chest.

Tidus smiled. "Yeah." He protested. "My first time, with the girl of my dreams."

Yuna laughed.

"Hey Yuna." Tidus said, opening his eyes. "If you're uncomfortable and want to wear something, just let me know. I'll close my eyes, so you can okay?" Tidus asked.

Yuna smiled warmly at his words. "No." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm completely comfortable like this with you."

"Even when you're completely naked and vulnerable to me?" Tidus asked searching her eyes.

She nodded with a smile. "Why? Do you feel uncomfortable?"

Tidus shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't have much to hide but you.." He trailed off.

"I have nothing to hide." Yuna smiled. "From you that is." She smirked.

Tidus chuckled. "Well I have nothing to hide from you either."

Yuna kept silent for a while, and so did Tidus.

"Thank you." Yuna sighed.

"For what?" Tidus asked a bit startled.

"For asking me that." Yuna smiled.


	14. Life isn't worth it without you

**Azrei - **Thanks for your review :D**  
**

**eh- **Thanks..I'll try and fix that up. **  
**

**Warui-Usagi - **Thanks! hehe.. :P Here's the update..I hope you enjoy it.

**TgIiDgUiS - **lol..well I'm only 15..i don't exactly know what really happens during..well you know...so thats y i thought i'd just say it nicely:P hehe. I'm glad you thought it was ok..cuz I wasn't sure what my readers would say about that scene and stuff. anyway thanks for reviewing..I'll let ya read now.

* * *

A week passed as they flew over Spira. They figured they were safer up in air, whilst they figure a plan to capture Seymour. Yuna sat outside on the deck of the air ship. She sat there alone, back against the wall she stared at the clouds that they passed.

"I'm worried about her." Tidus spoke from inside the air ship. He stood at the window, watching Yuna who sat there staring blankly.

"We all are." Lulu replied.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah. But I'm worried about her in a different way." He said, resting his hand on the glass.

"What! She's pregnant?" Lulu exclaimed.

Tidus looked up to Lulu. "No!" He answered "Well at least I don't think she is…" He looked back at Yuna. "I'm worried about her safety, she means a lot to me. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Lulu sighed. "We all don't want anything to happen to her." Lulu said.

Tidus groaned. "but it's different." He turned around and stared at Lulu. "See, if something ever happens to Yuna, I don't think I can continue living without her." Tidus said. "Life just isn't worth it without Yuna in it." He sighed, turning back to stare at Yuna, he rested his forehead against the glass.

"You know the first time I met you, I never thought you'd be the kind of person you are today." Lulu confessed.

Tidus spun around, mouth open wide, a twinkle in his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Lulu laughed. "Well you did change during Yuna's Pilgrimage." She said with a smile.

"Oh." Tidus smiled. "Thanks." He spun around to stare at Yuna when suddenly she wasn't where she was sitting.

"Where did Yuna go?" Tidus asked.

"I dunno, maybe she came inside?" Lulu asked.

Tidus ran towards the door. "I have to find her." He shouted. "What if she has fallen?"

Lulu rolled her eyes, following after Tidus. "What makes you think-"

Tidus burst through the door to the deck, and stepped outside, he looked around. "Yuna!" he shouted.

"Oh. Tidus." A small voice said.

Tidus turned his head to his left and Saw Yuna standing by the railings, smiling back at him. "What brings you out here?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh Thank Yevon." Tidus sighed, running over to her, he threw his arms around her. "You're safe." He sighed.

Yuna was in the state of shock. "Safe? Where did you think I went?" She laughed.

"Well one second you were there, and the next you weren't. I was thinking the worse." Tidus said, holding her head in his hands he kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean? You were watching me?" Yuna asked.

Tidus drew back, staring into her eyes he shrugged. "I.." he trailed off.

"I can look after myself you know." Yuna protested, throwing his arms away from her. She stepped back, shaking her head at him. "I don't constantly need someone watching over me." She shouted, looking at Tidus with disgust, she stormed into the air ship, furiously passing Lulu on the way.

"Yuna." Lulu called, turning around to follow after Yuna. "What happened?" She asked.

"Ask Tidus." Yuna shouted. "He knows." She said.

Lulu frowned. "What did Tidus do?" She asked.

Yuna stormed into her and Tidus' room, flopping onto the bed angrily.

"Tidus was watching me before when I was outside." Yuna said angrily.

The shape of an 'O' appeared on Lulu's lips. "He was just watching over you Yuna." Lulu reasoned, stepping into the room.

"I don't' need someone constantly watching over me Lulu. I can stand up for myself; I'm not a little girl anymore." Yuna protested, crossing her arms.

Lulu sighed, sitting next to her on the bed. "Tidus just cares for you, that's all." Lulu said.

"If he cares for me, he wouldn't be watching me like an eagle." Yuna said.

"He was just making sure you were safe." Lulu said. "Why are you so angry today anyway? You aren't this usually angry."

"Well, I don't know." Yuna protested, looking away from Lulu.

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"You shouldn't be mad at Tidus Yuna, he may seem like the type who wouldn't care if anyone shouted at him, but you're wrong. He hurts more than any of us." Lulu said.

"Oh yeah?" Yuna asked. "How would you know?"

Lulu stood up. "Because Tidus told me, that life isn't worth it without you in it." She snorted, turning around and walking out the door. She stopped at the door, back against Yuna. "He was watching over you, because he doesn't think he could continue living, if you're not alive with him." Lulu walked away casually.

Yuna turned around.

"_Because Tidus told me that Life isn't worth it without you in it." The words rang in her head. _

Yuna stood up, walking out of the room she went in search of Tidus, but stopped when she heard his voice and Lulu's.

They were in the living room.

"I didn't mean to make her upset at me." Tidus sighed.

"She'll be fine." Lulu said.

"Stupid Stupid Tidus." Tidus scolded himself.

"Don't scold yourself." Lulu nagged. "Yuna will understand eventually."

"But, I made her mad." Tidus said. "I don't want to be the cause of her being angry."

"You are only watching over her because you love her." Lulu said.

"No." Tidus said. "Not because I love her." He stayed silent. "But because I love her heart, I love her soul, I love every bit of Yuna. I don't just love her, I love everything about her. The smell of her hair, her voice, her eyes, and the way she smiles at me, the way she talks to other people, even when she's talking to anyone else. I just love her, for everything that she is." Tidus smiled.

Meanwhile Yuna stood, back against the wall a smile on her lips.

"Go tell her that Tidus." Lulu said, standing up she walked out of the door, she saw Yuna standing there and merely smiled.

"Go tell her that Tidus, easy for you to say." Tidus shouted to Lulu. He plopped down back on the couch.

"I heard." Yuna said, smiling as she entered the room.

"Yuna!" Tidus protested, standing up in a hurry.

"Yes Yuna, who else?" Yuna rolled her eyes, she walked closer to where he stood.

"I'm really sorry." Tidus apologised, he kneeled on the ground beneath her, taking her hands in his. "Please forgive me. I never meant to make you upset."

Yuna smirked, bending down to rest on her knees, she was at eye level with Tidus. "I should really be the one apologizing Tidus. I didn't mean to snap at you, I don't really know why I was so snappy before." Yuna explained.

Tidus grinned.


	15. Macalania Lake Part 1

**K-chan - **Thanks! My history? as in how long I've been in ? Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**nataliethegreat - **Thanks, I didn't actually think this story would be a good hit...i guess i was wrong. :P . Thanks for the review.

**Raven Personality - **Thanks for all those reviews! I really appreciate them (smiling at this moment) lol..I like got back from school,opened my email andhad like 10 reviews in hotmail..I was like..WOAH! lol..I'mglad you like it. thanks for reviewing.

**Warui-Usagi - (**smiles) hehe..I know ai..it's so sweet..ahh..i'm a sucker for romance..LOL.

**TgIiDgUiS - ( **Whispers) I won't answer whether she is or not..I think it will all be revealed (i think i spelt that wrong..sorry :P) in the next chapter. ! Till next time. :P Thanks for the review by the way.

* * *

Rikku came bursting into the living room, she smirked when she saw the two embracing.

"Uh" Rikku coughed. "We are landing in Macalania in a few minutes."

Tidus' head jolted. "But I thought Seymour was spotted there. Isn't it a bit, you know unsafe. Besides we haven't even come up with a plan to capture him yet, wasn't that the plan?" Tidus asked.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah" She sang. "But…It's simple really, we just corner him and yea, Yuna does the rest." Rikku smiled, turning around and making her attempt to walk away.

"Wait!" Tidus protested, causing Rikku to turn around. "This isn't safe, what if something happens to Yuna?"

"I trust you'll definitely be with her the whole time." Rikku smirked. "Heck, I haven't seen one minute when you weren't with her."

Wakka sniggered. "That's true ya. Brudda you 'ave to stop worrying." Wakka smiled. "Just relax ya." He patted Tidus on the shoulder, before walking pass the couple and to his room that he shared with Lulu and Vidinia.

Tidus smirked, then shook if off. "That isn't the point, what if I'm killed and he gets to Yuna?"

"You aren't her only guardian Tidus." Rikku snorted, hands on hips.

Tidus looked down at Yuna for defence. "Yuna." He tried.

"She does make a point Tidus. You're not the only one guarding me, there's Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Cid and all his men. This ship is filled with over 30 people, they are all coming with me. I am sure I will be perfectly safe okay?" Yuna asked, soothing Tidus.

Tidus stared, but soon softened when he saw Yuna's eyes. "You are never leaving my sight Yuna, if I go to the bathroom, you are coming with me, that's final." Tidus drew the line.

Yuna smirked. "When you go to the bathroom?" She sniggered.

Tidus tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face. "Yes." He said.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom? Are you going to watch me?" Yuna smirked.

Tidus nodded. "Well..I'll give you that privacy..but other than that, my eyes are never leaving yours. If it was possible, I would have you in my arms the whole entire time." Tidus smiled proudly.

Yuna shook her head smirking, she walked towards Rikku. "You do that Tidus, and I'm sure the cabin down the hallway from our room is best suited for you and only you alone."

Tidus groaned. "That isn't fair Yuna." He pointed his finger.

She stopped in her tracks, turning around. "Oh really?"

Tidus nodded.

"Give Tidie a break." Rikku smiled. "He's just trying to protect you."

Yuna smiled. "I know. I didn't mean it, I was only joking." She giggled.

Tidus shook his head. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again." He sighed.

"Very well. I'll let them know you agreed with me." Rikku smiled, walking away.

After several minutes they arrived at Macalania.

"Yuna!" Tidus called as he ran towards her.

Yuna turned around to see who had called her name, when her eyes rested on Tidus she rolled them. "Yes!" She protested "I was suppose to wait for you, my guardian."

Tidus smirked.

Yuna smiled at him, shaking her head. She took his hand in hers and the couple made their way into Macalania Woods.

"They surely are close." Cid spoke to Lulu.

Lulu smiled.

The rest of the adults walked behind the couple, following their footsteps into the forest.

"They are very lucky ya." Wakka spoke.

"Really? Why is that?" Rikku asked, staring at Tidus and Yuna who were laughing.

"Because they are in love?" Cid asked.

Wakka shook his head. "No" He answered soft. "Cause they are two very special people, who defeated Sin together. Love was a part of it, ya" Wakka asked, cradling Vidinia closer to his heart.

"Didn't we help too?" Rikku asked.

Lulu shook her head. "We didn't send him Rikku, Yuna did that."

"And what about Tidus?" Rikku asked.

"He was just a dream of the fayth right?" Cid asked.

Wakka looked over at Cid then nodded. "Was really sad ya" He sighed sadly. "The two of them never expected Tidus to just leave so suddenly. He's had it for Yuna ever since he first laid eyes upon her."

Rikku giggled.

"And I told him, don't you go falling in love with Yuna. She's got important things to do ya, but no. He goes ahead and does the exact opposite." Wakka said. He chuckled. "But I guess, they fell in love for good reason" he nodded his head, smiling at the couple ahead of them.

Lulu managed a small laugh too. "I have to say, it was quite a story."

"Their Story." Rikku said.

"Their story?" Cid asked.

"If you had seen what Yunie went through, you wouldn't have any second thoughts about Tidus." Rikku smiled.

"But it's funny ya" Wakka sniggered. "That Yuna, daughter of High summoner Braska, falls in love with her guardian Tidus, who is the son of Jecht, one of Braska's guardians."

Cid smiled. "Well I'm glad my niece is marrying someone she loves and wants to be with."

Rikku smiled. "You should be, Tidus hasn't left her side since we left the air ship" She giggled "Last night, I heard them talking, Tidus was going on about how he wasn't going to let her leave his sight, even if it means going to the bath room with him, just so he can keep an eye on her"

Wakka shook his head with a smirk. "The things those two do sometimes."

Lulu smiled. "Yuna did have a hard time growing up, I guess this is the happiness that she deserves for saving Spira."

"Yea" Rikku smiled. "If it wasn't for us, Tidus or Yuna, there wouldn't be the calm."

Cid nodded "I guess what makes her special to Spira, is that she is the Summoner who lived"

"All summoners before her died after defeating Sin, but she didn't" Lulu said.

"And what about Tidus? What makes him so special?" Cid asked.

"Ah!" Rikku gasped. "Because he died, and rose again."

Cid choked. "Excuse me?"

"Two years ago, after Sin was defeated, Yuna preformed a sending. To send all the lost souls to the farplane." Lulu started.

"Because Zanarkand had a lot of lost souls, the entire city and everyone that died along with it, their souls were sent. We're talking about 1000 years ago, all the souls of Zanarkand and many other cities, all the souls were sent to the farplane." Wakka said.

"Because Tidus was a dream of the Fayth, technically he was pronounced dead 1000 years ago, when his Zanarkand was destroyed." Rikku said.

"So because of this Tidus was sent along with the others, Yuna didn't know this, but found out several minutes after. Tidus started to disappear, his hands started fading." Lulu said.

"Her last words to him was" Rikku sniffed "I love you"

"Kimhari told me they kissed back at Macalania" Wakka smiled.

"Their story was a sad story, but Tidus is back so I guess it isn't sad afterall." Rikku said.

"That's what makes Tidus special, because he came 1000 years into the future, to our time where he met Yuna and fell in love with her. What makes him special is he helped in defeating Sin, he stood by Yuna through everything that she went through, he was determine to destroy Sin and to help Yuna bring the calm over Spira, his life did not matter to him, only Yuna's did." Lulu explained.

"I think what makes Tidus brave is that he fought against Sin, with the known fact that Sin was infact his father." Rikku said.

**_Was a bit short..sorrryyyy...! _**

**_I'll update soon when i get the time..I've actually written all the way up to chapter 20...but i think i'll slowly...slooowwwlllyyy post them up. hehe. _**

**_Till the next chapter..._**

**_Ashley125_**


	16. Macalania Lake Part 2

**TidieYunie - **:P thanks!

**Warui-Usagi - **lol..sorry about that..the reason is school, so much hwk and assignments and up coming tests..i'm so nervous..once holidays start..i'll start writing again, I hope. I haven't written any more chapters after this..so hopefully I'll get time through the week..otherwise it'll be a 2 week wait. :P

**K-chan - **Aww! Thanks :P..I'll write the best that I can :D

**TidusandShuyinaretyteyo -** hehe..Thanks for the two reviews..thanks for the information about Dream Zanarkand.

**nataliethegreat - **hehe..I know ai..that was a really funny bit that I came up with :P **  
**

**luiza - **You'll see in this chapter if she is or not winks lol..hehe :P

**100-percent-hp-fan - **Doesn't matter what you write in a review..all that matters is that you reviewed. :D

* * *

Yuna smiled as she leaned against Tidus, his strong hold around her shoulders, the couple made their way through the Macalania Woods. 

"Remind me again why we are walking instead of flying in the ship?" Tidus asked, with a groan.

"Because we have run out of supplies on the ship and need to stock up on some more." Yuna answered.

"Oh." Tidus muttered, his head shot up. "In that case then how come we have to go? It's not safe you know."

"We have to go, because I want to go. And because I'm going, my guardians have to come as well." Yuna answered.

"No" Rikku answered from behind. "We are all going because we all need to carry stuff back to the ship, there is a lot of supplies that need to be carried back to the ship plus, the air ship has been sent off to Luca for re-fueling, there isn't much fuel left. And also we thought Macalania would be the best place to stop, since it means a lot to the two of you. We thought with this whole Seymour Sharade, that you two can have some relax time, with the protection of your guardians and the rest of the crew of Uncle Cid's ship." Rikku smiled. "At the same time some of us can stop at Guadosalm so that some of the crew members can visit their lost ones."

"Where did you come from?" Tidus asked, startled.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I come from Spira."

Yuna giggled.

Tidus simply glared at her and stared off in the other direction.

"Thanks Rikku, for everything." Yuna smiled.

"But Guadosalm, isn't that where Seymour is?" Tidus asked.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah, but we, as in me, Cid, Lulu and Wakka, thought that all of Spira knows his home is there, why would he hide in the one place where everyone knows where he is?"

Yuna nodded. "That makes sense."

Tidus nodded. "I guess."

"Rikku" Cid called. "We're stopping for the night."

Rikku nodded, she smiled to Tidus and Yuna then walked off back to the rest of the crew.

"You know." Tidus smiled "We stopped exactly in time"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuna asked.

"The lake isn't that far away from here, can we go visit it?" Tidus asked.

Yuna smiled. "Maybe we can relive what happened 2 years ago."

Tidus nodded, then took her hand. "Lets" He guided her off to the lake.

"Where are you two-?" A hand came clasped over Cid's mouth.

"They are going to the lake." Lulu answered. "Tidus can take care of her."

Cid tore her hand away from his mouth. "What if Tidus can't?"

"Trust me" Rikku smiled. "Tidus can, he's the one and only person that can make her smile at this moment."

Cid snorted, then turned and walked away.

"Set up camp here." He shouted to the crew.

"It's beautiful." Yuna gasped as she stared at the lake. She stood still for a moment, remembering the memories of her past.

"I'm glad to have come back here," Yuna confessed, she looked up to him and continued "with you Tidus." Yuna whispered.

Tidus smiled at her.

"Will you be with me until the end?" Yuna said the memorable words.

Tidus smirked. "No." He shook his head."Not until the end." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Always."

Yuna smiled. "You still remember our promise" She smiled.

He nodded his head. "I love you so much Yuna. I just wish.." He was on the verge of tears. "I just wish Seymour would go away, and leave us in peace. I just want to have a life with you Yuna, why is it everytime we get that chance, someone always comes strolling in the way to mess things all up." Tidus was now tearing, hiccupping and sobbing.

Yuna's heart ached at his tears. She had never actually seen Tidus cry like this before. She took him in her arms, soothing his tears away. Holding his head against her shoulder as he let his tears fall. "I just want us to have a happy life. I mean we went through so much, I..I just want you to be happy Yuna."

He drew back, shaking his head "And because I'm back, everything is turning around."

Yuna frowned, "No" She said "You being back, has made me very happy. I smile always when I see you. Seymour…we'll defeat him Tidus, and we can have that happy life."

Tidus managed a small smile. "Thanks Yuna" He laced his hands with hers.

"Now that all of that is cleared off, I need to tell you something" She looked into his eyes which were still watery.

Tidus nodded, awaiting her words.

She leaned forward, wiping away his tears with her fingers. "I…I'm late Tidus."

He stared at her with confusion. "What do you mean? Late? As in late for an appointment? Oh I know, late, so we better go back to camp?"

Yuna giggled at him. Shaking her head "No, I'm late, as in," A smile appeared on her lips "I'm pregnant Tidus."

His eyes lit up at the word _pregnant _"Really?" A smile laid itself upon his face.

She nodded, smirking at his happiness.

"I……you….we-" Tidus struggled to say with all his happiness, staring at her stomach, resting his hand lovingly over it.

"Parents" Yuna nodded smiling.

He embraced her "Yuna, we're going to be parents!" He said happily.

Yuna giggled at his happiness. "Yes we are Tidus."

He drew back, now staring at her seriously. "I'm going to be a father?" he asked.

Yuna knew what he was thinking off, not being a good father and this and that. "Tidus" She shook him out of his thoughts. "You're not going to fail as a father, I know you, and I know you will be the best father there ever was." She searched his eyes for a response.

He stared at her eyes, then smiled. "You mean that?" He asked.

Yuna nodded. "I mean everything I ever say to you Tidus. Like when I say I love you, I really do."

Tidus smiled, brushing her cheek with his fingers. "I'll only be the best dad, if you are the best mother" he said to her. He leaned in, kissing her on the lips, his eyes were open and so were hers. He smiled against her lips. Drawing back just a centimetre away he said to her "I love you Yuna, we have to find a way, get Seymour out of our way, and have that family."

Yuna smiled warmly, then nodded.

Tidus smirked at the thought; he was holding his child and his lover both in his arms at once.

"What's so funny?" Yuna asked with a raised brow.

"I'm holding a child and my lover both in my arms at once" Tidus smiled.


	17. Suprize

**Thanks to: (Thanks guys for reviewing, theres so many of you know..soon I'll have to stop doing this cuz it'll take up too much room lol)  
**

**TidieYunie - **(smiles) thanks!

**YuniexTiddie - **Sorry it took me so long to update..really busy with school.. Thanks! I'm happy to know that you reckon my story is the worlds most best story. **  
**

**xcloudx -** ! Thanks! (Smiles again)

**K-chan - **lol..you're the second person to say that chapter was cute..hehe..thanks though..whatever my reviewers say I'm happy that they review..lol. I don't think that made any sense..what i just said. lol.**  
**

**Suma Susaki - **Thanks! sorry i took so long to update!

**Hello-blondie - **Thanks!**  
**

**Warui-Usagi - **hehe..thanks! Fluffy stories are the best! I know..just had my english, science and Math exam..So freaking hard..but it's all over..just 2 more to go! yay! then it's holidays for like 2 months.

**nataliethegreat - **Yeah! she is huh. I know..i love that line, "not until the end, always." LOVE IT! hehe..Thanks!

**TgIiDgUiS - **me too! loved that scene...how was the halloween party? thanks for putting me on your alert, favourites story and favourite author.!

** 100-percent-hp-fan - **hehe..it'll come soon Thanks for reviewing! enjoy this chappie!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Where are they?" Cid said angrily as he paced around the camp fire. "It's already night time and they still aren't back." He paced around the camp fire angrily, mumbling things about how youngsters such as Tidus and Yuna should not be out this late at night.

Lulu and Wakka sat on one of the logs, feeding their baby boy whilst they stared at Cid slightly amused. On the other side sat Rikku and Paine who also watched and smirked several times at Cid.

"You know, Yunie is old enough to look after herself" Rikku pointed out after some time.

Cid turned around to face Rikku.

"Besides she isn't alone" Paine added with a smirk.

Cid shook his head "That isn't the point, I mean Tidus. He seems like a nice boy, but who knows what he's like when there isn't us around. What if Yuna gets hurt? What if he takes ad-"

"He didn't" Yuna's voice startled them.

They turned around to see Yuna and Tidus standing at the opening of the trees, smiling to her guardians and uncle.

"Uncle Cid, Tidus is the man I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with. Why would I choose Tidus if he was the type of guy that would do such a thing to me?" Yuna asked as she gripped onto Tidus' hand tightly.

Tidus felt this and held her closer, staring at Cid with questioned eyes. He squeezed Yuna's hand re assuringly back after some time of silence.

Cid walked over slowly "I'm just concern over your safety Yuna" he added quietly.

Yuna nodded "I understand" she smiled. "But, I'm 19 now. Well I've only been 19 for about a month, but that isn't the point. The point is I'm a grown woman, I am not a child anymore."

Cid opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tidus. "Sir, she doesn't need you to look after her anymore" Tidus smiled "That's my job from now on, it's my duty to make sure she is safe, and loved."

Yuna smiled as she looked up to Tidus.

Tidus smiled back to her.

She turned towards the group of her friends. "I am a grown woman" she started as she stared happily to her friends "who is currently expecting a child"

The look on their faces was a slight startle, though Lulu had a smug look on her face. She some how knew, call it mothers intuition.

"A Ch..Ch….Child?" Rikku asked standing up slowly walking to the couple.

Yuna nodded, subconsciously taking a step back; leaning against Tidus.

"OH MY GOODNESS YUNIE! CONGRATULATIONS TIDIE AND YUNIE" Rikku shouted, throwing her arms around the couple.

"I'm going to be an aunty" Rikku sang.

Paine shook her head in embarrassment; she stood up and walked over to them, peeling Rikku away. "I think, you should give Yuna some room to breath. You know it isn't good for the baby." Paine smiled.

Tidus chuckled quietly and smiled to Paine.

"Congratulations Yuna" Paine smiled to Yuna. "Tidus" She addressed as she looked at Tidus.

"You keep her safe" Paine said to Tidus as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "You keep them both safe" She smiled and walked back to her seat.

Cid still remained glued to the same spot, not knowing how to react.

It was Lulu and Wakka's turn to congratulate the couple by now.

Wakka grinned at the couple before him. "It seems like only yesterday when you two were introduced ya?" He nodded. He looked at Tidus directly in the eyes. "And I clearly remember telling you to not fall in love with her ya, but you being the typical you, did the exact opposite" Wakka laughed, then turned to Yuna "I'm glad that you found someone that you actually am happy with Yuna" he smiled to Yuna. "You two deserve each other" He smiled.

He drew breath in. "Ah!" He punched Tidus on the shoulder. "You take good care of her brudda." He laughed when Tidus winced, rubbing his shoulder.

Wakka smiled to the two then stepped back as Lulu said her words.

"And I remember telling you the same thing Tidus" She smirked to Tidus. "To not find yourself falling in love with her, but what did you do?" She asked. "did everything else I told you not to do."

She turned her head to Yuna. "I think somehow I've always known Yuna" She said. "That you'd and Tidus would end up together, call it my intuition and hey, I guess my mothers intuition came true" She winked to the couple and stepped back, Lulu and Wakka sat back down, all staring at Cid.

They now all stared at Cid, who still hadn't said anything.

After some silence he spoke up, staring at Yuna. "Yuna" He said, stepping forward.

"Your mother would be proud" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

He drew back and looked to Tidus. "I think Braska would be happy too"

Tidus smiled and nodded.

"Now you take good care of my niece Tidus, cause if you don't." he stepped back and looked around. "We'll all be there" he said.

Tidus stared nervously, from Lulu; Wakka then to Rikku and Paine; and the rest of the army.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to Yuna" Tidus winked confidently to the rest of the group who smiled back.

Tidus turned to Yuna, "I promise" He smiled to her.

Cid nodded approvingly and then sat down to join them for dinner.

The group went back to talking about Spira whilst Tidus and Yuna found themselves lost with each other, staring into each others eyes doing nothing.

Yuna smiled back. Her arms subconsciously found themselves snaking their way around Tidus' neck, holding him as he held her at her waist. "mm.." She hummed. "I love you" she whispered.

"mmm" Tidus nodded "I love you more" he smirked.

Yuna giggled. "We should eat something, I guess I'll be eating for two from now on" She sighed.

Tidus winked. "That's the way to go" He laughed.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Come on, before we miss out on all the food" She said hungrily as she tore her way away from his arms and to the camp fire.

"mm..What's there to eat?" Yuna asked Rikku who was happily eating away.

"Oh" Rikku smiled "here we saved you and Tidus a plate" She took the two plates of food that was next to her and handed them to Yuna who smiled and licked her lips.

"Thanks" Yuna smiled to Rikku and stood up to find Tidus who was sitting by Wakka and Lulu.

"Here" Yuna said, handing him the food and sitting down next to him.

"Thanks" Tidus smiled hungrily to the food.

The food was wondrous to Yuna, whether it may be the fact that she was pregnant or whatever, she didn't care. She was craving food so what mattered more than food? Nothing.

"Ok" Lulu stood up with Wakka. "We have to get going" Lulu stood up with Wakka.

"Goodnight" Wakka grinned and followed Lulu.

"You two should sleep too ya" Wakka smiled to Tidus and Yuna "Ain't good for the baby"

Yuna smiled and nodded.

Wakka, Lulu and their baby went their way to their hut.

Slowly one by one, they left to their own tents. "I guess we have to get a tent for ourselves too huh?" Tidus asked Yuna who was already on the verge of falling asleep.

"You can have mine," A voice spoke from the shadow.

Paine stepped out and smiled. "I don't really need my tent, besides you and Yuna need it more than I do, she is afterall pregnent." Paine said.

"We can-we can share with you," Tidus asked.

Paine smirked. "It's ok, really. I'll share with Rikku, she'll understand." Paine smiled and walked off.

Tidus nodded. "Thanks Paine," he said.

Paine lifted her hand to wave to Tidus and then walked into Rikku's tent.

"Come on," Tidus whispered to a sleeping Yuna.


End file.
